A Paper House
by daleks-need-eggs
Summary: Traduction, partie 2 de la série "Sins of our fathers". Un des plus beaux jours de la vie de John se transforma rapidement en cauchemar. A lieu un an après Adventure in Adolescence. John a 17 ans, Sherlock en a 16. On est en 1986.
1. Chapter 1

**Résumé** : Un des plus beaux jours de la vie de John tourna rapidement au cauchemar.

A lieu un an après Adventures in Adolescence. John a 17 ans, Sherlock en a 16. On est en 1986.

**Note de l'auteur** :

Avertissement : rapports sexuels non-explicite entre mineurs, homophobie, maladie mentale (réelle et simulée), mention de maltraitance envers des enfants.

Vous vous souvenez quand j'ai dit que cette partie sera moins axée sur l'intrigue ? Je me suis trompée.

Merci à tous pour tous vos commentaires sur Adventure in Adolescence. Vous êtes géniaux !

**Note de la traductrice** : Et voilà on embarque pour la deuxième partie. Un grand merci à ceux qui vont continuer avec cette histoire, merci pour vos encouragements sur AiA et j'espère que cette partie vous plaira tout autant.

Edit: chapitre maintenant relu et corrigé par Tshu !

* * *

**Sins of our father partie 2 : A paper house **

Chapitre 1 

...

La rose était posée au bord de l'oreiller de John, l'accueillant lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux au son strident de son alarme. Il frappa son réveil et prit doucement la fleur. Quelqu'un avec des doigts délicats l'avait créée avec un seul bout de papier rouge. Quand il la retourna, une clé épaisse tomba sur le lit. Elle a été soigneusement peinte de la même couleur rouge sombre que la fleur.

Il balaya sa chambre des yeux, mais il n'y avait aucun autre signe d'intrusion. Pas comme s'il s'attendait à voir quelque chose. Sans aucun doute l'effraction avait été facilitée par le fait que l'intrus avait sa propre clé, que John lui avait donné il y a quelques mois. John voulait désespérément résoudre le mystère de la clé tout de suite, mais il avait cours et il était trop proche de la fin pour commencer à sécher maintenant.

« Harry ! » Il frappa à sa porte alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la douche, sifflant en chemin.

« Qu'est-ce qui te met de si bonne humeur ? » demanda-t-elle avec amertume au-dessus de son bol de céréales.

« Je suis juste de bonne humeur. » Il la resservit en jus d'orange.

« Eh ben arrête. C'est agaçant. »

Même sa mauvaise humeur perpétuelle le matin ne pouvait pas assombrir son état d'esprit. Sherlock lui avait donné quelque chose sans raison apparente. Le même garçon qui ignorait les anniversaires et les fêtes et qui détestait tout ce qui détenait un soupçon de sentimentalité, avait donné à John le meilleur cadeau qu'il avait : une énigme.

A l'heure du déjeuner, il pensait qu'il l'avait résolue. La peinture avait une certaine brillance qui ne pouvait être que du vernis. Cette exacte couleur ne pouvait renvoyer qu'à une seule personne. Il était intrigué par le pourquoi et n'avait toujours aucune réponse quand il eut fini les cours pour la journée. Prendre le chemin habituel vers l'Academy n'allait pas. Si John était impatient de commencer, alors Sherlock devait probablement être proche de l'explosion. Il voudrait voir John commencer immédiatement.

La résidence des Holmes n'était jamais devenue un lieu familier pour John. Peu importe combien de fois il avait rejoint Sherlock là-bas ou trainé dans sa chambre, il y avait une ambiance étrange dans cet endroit. Peut-être que Sherlock ressentait la même chose car il invitait rarement John. C'était certain que ni l'un ni l'autre n'était désireux de s'embrouiller avec le père de Sherlock. Aujourd'hui, alors que John appuya sur la sonnette, il pria intérieurement pour que ce ne soit pas M. Holmes qui réponde.

« Qui est-ce ? » La voix de la bonne appela à travers la porte.

« Salut Jeannette. C'est John. Je peux entrer une minute ?

\- J'ai peur que Sherlock ne soit pas là.

\- Ce n'est pas grave. Il m'a demandé de passer prendre quelque chose pour lui.

\- Evidement. » La porte s'ouvrit, une Jeannette exaspérée le fit entrer. « Je te jure que ce garçon pense que tu es son esclave.

\- Ça ne me dérange pas. » Il se dirigea vers la chambre de Sherlock pour corroborer son mensonge, attendant que Jeannette retourne à sa tâche ingrate de combattante de poussières.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il redescendit l'escalier en direction de la chambre de malade de Mme. Holmes. Elle n'attendait plus ici maintenant, la mort lui faisait la cour à l'hospice. John avait réussi à convaincre Sherlock d'aller la voir une fois, mais après avoir vu son corps comateux, Sherlock avait violement déclaré qu'il refusait de prétendre qu'un corps qui ne pouvait plus que respirer se souciait de sa présence d'une manière ou d'une autre. Ils avaient quitté l'hospice et marché sans but pendant des heures, en silence. Pas une seule larme n'avait coulé, mais John ne doutait pas un instant de la peine de Sherlock.

Peu importe le jeu que Sherlock avait commencé à jouer aujourd'hui, il avait voulu l'inclure d'une certaine manière. Cette chambre contenait plus de trace d'elle que n'importe où dans le reste de la maison. Dès qu'il entra, il vit la deuxième rose délicate reposant sur le lit d'hôpital, juste là où une main élégante avait autrefois été tendrement entretenue.

Il la ramassa et la retourna. Rien n'en sortit. Fronçant les sourcils, il regarda autour du lit, mais il n'y avait pas d'autres indices. Détestant faire ça, John arracha doucement les pétales de la fleur. Il y avait une suite de chiffres griffonnés au bout. Il passa un doigt par-dessus, essayant d'en trouver le sens. Ce n'était pas une date ni un numéro de téléphone. Des coordonnées. Remontant les escaliers au pas de course, il attrapa une des nombreuses cartes de Londres annotées de Sherlock. Doucement, il traça la longitude et la latitude.

« Trouvé. » John sourit. « Toujours aucune idée du pourquoi »

Le métro était bondé, mais John le remarqua à peine alors qu'il tentait de replier la rose dans sa forme originale. Comme beaucoup de chose, il pouvait voir comment Sherlock avait fait, mais il était incapable de reproduire le résultat. Il décida de demander un jour à Sherlock de lui montrer, seulement dans le but de voir ces doigts minutieux travailler sur une tâche aussi futile et belle.

Quand il émergea dans la faible lumière de l'hiver, il scruta la rue. Pas de Sherlock, mais une vitrine attira son attention. Au milieu des pains et des brioches, une rose rouge avait éclos. Il entra dans la boutique. Elle était presque vide, à l'exception d'un homme énorme derrière le comptoir qui lançait un regard meurtrier à la caisse, appuyant sur les boutons comme s'ils pouvaient mordre.

« Heu, excusez-moi. » John zigzagua entre les étagères d'huile d'olives et de biscuits. « Ça peut paraitre bizarre, mais est-ce que la fleur dans la vitrine est pour moi ?

\- Ah ! Tu dois être l'ami de Sherlock ! » L'homme passa de meurtrier à joyeux en un clin d'œil. « Il a dit que tu passerais. Mais il pensait que tu mettrais plus de temps à arriver jusqu'ici.

\- Vraiment ? » John leva les yeux au ciel. « Donc la rose est pour moi ?

\- Oh non. Il a dit que c'était une vraie alors ça ne marcherait pas. Aucune idée de ce qu'il voulait dire, mais il m'a laissé ça. » Fouillant sous le comptoir, le boulanger sortit une troisième rose en papier. Elle était blanc cassé. « Et il a dit que tu voudrais peut-être cela. »

John prit la rose dans une main et le pain au chocolat encore chaud dans l'autre. Ça sentait bon. Il a sauté le casse-croute qu'il prenait habituellement après les cours et maintenant il était presque l'heure du diner.

« Merci, vraiment. » Il mordit dedans.

« C'est moi. Sherlock est un bon garçon. Il a découvert que mon ancien employé volait derrière mon dos, tu imagines ? hissa l'homme. Maintenant je dois comprendre comment marche cette foutue machine moi-même. Toujours mieux que de se faire arnaquer par un punk à deux sous. »

John s'échappa de la boutique après avoir écouté pendant cinq atroces minutes le boulanger se plaindre de la machine. Fourrant le dernier morceau de pain au chocolat dans sa bouche, il tourna son attention vers la troisième rose. En plus de la couleur, la fleur avait aussi plus de pétales. Pourquoi ces différences ?

Il parcouru la rue des yeux, vérifiant chaque vitrine même s'il était peu probable que Sherlock se répète. A force d'errer, il se retrouva au coin opposé de la rue et leva les yeux vers le panneau indiquant son nom. Les autres piétons s'écartèrent du garçon riant tout seul au coin de la rue.

Sherlock affirmait que les cours d'histoire transmettaient l'ignorance, se moquant de John pour son intérêt pour la matière. Ça devait donc être un acte de grande dévotion pour lui de se rappeler assez de détails ennuyeux pour donner à John une rose blanche à York Street. (1) C'était avec une confiance nouvelle que John compta les pétales, devinant qu'elles cachaient une adresse. Le numéro 5 était un immeuble vieillissant, les quelques marches à l'avant un peu émiettées. Une série de sonnettes était accrochée à côté de la porte, la plupart des noms flous, rayés ou écrits par dessus.

« D'accord. » Il pouvait toutes les essayer jusqu'à trouver la bonne, mais ce n'était pas jouer le jeu.

La fleur lui avait déjà donné toutes les informations qu'elle possédait, donc l'indice devait être sur les sonnettes. Aucune des étiquettes ne semblait plus récente que les autres. Il vérifia les vis de la plaque de métal pour voir s'il y avait des rayures ou des signes d'altération puis vérifia chaque sonnette. Fronçant les sourcils, il examina chaque nom. A sa plus grande surprise, la dernière étiquette pour l'appartement 8D, toute aussi délavée et jaune que les autres, comportait un nom écrit au-dessus d'un autre qui était en effet très familier : ''Watson''.

« C'est quoi ce bordel ?! » Il appuya dessus. Un verrou automatique s'ouvrit, le laissant entrer dans le hall. Ça sentait vaguement le curry et l'encens. L'ascenseur émit un petit grincement et s'ouvrit sur un bruit métallique.

Le trajet jusqu'au huitième étage était plutôt instable et il était plutôt content de sortir de l'ascenseur et d'avoir survécu à cette expérience. Il n'y avait que quatre portes, chacune avec un signe distinctif. De la musique bruyante filtrait de sous la porte du 8A quand John passa devant, et il était presque sûr d'avoir senti une odeur de marijuana flotter près du 8C. La porte du 8D était fermée. Il fouilla dans sa poche à la recherche de la clé vernie de rouge. Il dut forcer un peu pour la faire rentrer. Le vernis l'avais rendu un poil trop large, mais c'était certainement la bonne clé. Triomphant, John ouvrit la porte.

L'appartement était à peine plus grand qu'un timbre-poste, et il semblait encore plus petit à la vue de la quantité de trucs entassés dedans. Des équipements de chimie encombraient la kitchenette, entrant en compétition avec les piles de livres. Ceux-ci étaient empilés sur le sol jusqu'à un bureau qui semblait beaucoup trop cher dans l'appartement délabré. Sa surface était étonnement propre, comportant seulement une machine à écrire élégante. Le seul placard avait été rempli de vêtements, mais seulement du côté gauche, laissant le droit parfaitement vide. Un lit dominait le reste de l'espace habitable, recouvert de draps blancs et d'une couette rouge. Assis sur le lit, comme un empereur surveillant son royaume chaotique, se trouvait Sherlock.

« Salut, catastrophe, dit John avec un sourire. Alors, c'est quoi tout ça ?

\- Je pensais que c'était évident. » Sherlock lui fit signe et John réduisit la distance qui les séparait. « Tu n'arrives pas à deviner ?

\- On dirait que tu t'es trouvé un appart'. Comment ? Pourquoi ? » Il s'assit sur le lit, prenant ses pommettes tranchantes entre les mains pour pouvoir embrasser Sherlock comme il devrait toujours être embrassé : minutieusement et passionnément. Ça dura plusieurs merveilleuses et désordonnées minutes avant que John ne se recule suffisamment pour laisser Sherlock répondre.

« Notre appartement, annonça Sherlock. Ou tu pensais que la machine à écrire était pour moi ?

\- Je me demandais justement. » John balaya du regard le minuscule espace. « Notre appart'… Je dois demander à nouveau. Comment ? Pourquoi ?

\- Tu as surement remarqué que c'était proche de King's College. Comme ça on n'aura pas besoin de rester dans d'horribles chambres sur le campus avec des lits séparés.

\- On ? demanda John faiblement. Sherlock…

\- Je me suis inscrit. » Une autre rose apparut dans les mains de Sherlock. John pouvait y distinguer quelques mots dactylographiés et un timbre familier. « J'ai dit à mon père que si je n'avais pas le droit d'entrer à l'université cette année, j'organiserais un scandale international.

\- Tu pourrais aller partout, protesta-t-il. Cambridge, Oxford… partout.

\- Prétentieux et surfait, coupa Sherlock brusquement. Pas un seul endroit ne pourrait m'apprendre quelque chose maintenant. J'ai seulement besoin d'un endroit qui me laisse assez tranquille pour mes expériences.

\- Je… On ne commence pas avant des mois. Ce n'est pas… comment tu payes pour ça ? Comment on est supposés continuer à payer ?

\- Un compte en banque a été ouvert pour quand je commencerais l'université. » Sherlock posa la quatrième rose dans les mains de John. « J'ai convaincu l'avocat de la famille qu'être accepté était la même chose.

\- Bien sûr. » John rit, bouleversé et à bout de souffle. « Je ne peux pas emménager avant la fin du semestre.

\- Moi non plus alors.

\- On dirait bien que tu l'as déjà fait.

\- Seulement quelques bricoles. » Sherlock montra la pagaille d'un geste de la main.

« Ma mère va remarquer qu'il n'y a qu'un seul lit.

\- Pourquoi ? Elle ne vivra pas ici.

\- Non, mais elle va me rendre visite. Tout comme Harry.

\- Oh, vraiment ? » Sherlock fronça les sourcils. « Oui. Elles passeront. Bien sûr. Ca a une importance ?

\- Je vais devoir lui dire. » Avec un soupir, John reposa sa tête contre le mur. « Je ne sais pas du tout comment elle va réagir.

\- J'espère que mon père fera un arrêt cardiaque. » Un sourire malicieux traversa le visage de Sherlock. « Oh, tu devrais être là quand je lui dirai. Avec ton air peu recommandable.

\- Ça serait génial », approuva vaguement John, tournant et retournant toujours la situation dans sa tête. Il pensait avoir des mois pour trouver une solution. Et pourquoi est-ce que Sherlock avait pris la peine de trouver cet endroit si tôt ? Il devait savoir que John ne pouvait pas se lever et partir de chez lui. Quelque chose à voir avec le jour alors, quelque chose de spécial. « Sherlock, est-ce que c'est notre anniversaire ?

\- Oui, bien sûr. » Sherlock plissa les yeux. « Pourquoi je ferais ça sinon ?

\- Je ne savais pas, admit John. Ca fait de moi un petit-ami terrible, je sais mais… comment je pouvais deviner ? Tu déteste tous ces trucs. Tu ne voulais même pas me souhaiter un joyeux anniversaire.

\- Les anniversaires n'ont aucun sens. » Avec les lèvres serrées, Sherlock se releva du lit pour regarder par la seule fenêtre, sale, de l'appartement. « Tu n'as pas à donner ton avis sur le jour de ta naissance, ce n'est pas important ou imprégné de plus de pouvoir que n'importe quel autre jour. Ca marque seulement le passage du temps.

\- Mais pas les anniversaires de couple ?

\- Ils ne sont pas arbitraires, dit Sherlock d'un ton sec. Tu m'as fait une promesse. Je t'ai fait une promesse. On a rendu le jour important.

\- C'est… la chose la plus romantique que je n'ai jamais entendu, en fait, dit John, un peu sans voix. Je suis désolé de n'avoir pas pensé à te prendre quelque chose.

\- Ça n'a pas d'importance », murmura Sherlock, mais il permit à John de se lever pour le prendre dans ses bras.

\- Ca a de l'importance, répondit John fermement. Merci. Pour… tout. J'ai adoré cette journée. J'adore cet horrible appartement. C'est merveilleux.

\- C'est seulement légèrement horrible », corrigea Sherlock, la tension quittant ses épaules. « Je ne suis pas romantique. N'attends pas ça de moi.

\- Tu as abandonné Oxford et m'a offert une machine à écrire et un appartement. Et des roses. Désolé, trop tard pour tout reprendre. » John s'avança pour embrasser le bout de son nez. « La crédibilité de ton cynisme est ruinée, Cupidon. Comment je vais faire pour rivaliser ? J'ai envie de faire quelque chose de ridicule maintenant, comme t'acheter une ramette de papier et construire une maison avec.

\- Je préfèrerai beaucoup que tu m'emmènes au lit », grogna Sherlock et tous les poils du corps de John dressèrent.

« Oh merde. Le lit. Sherlock. Comment je vais m'en sortir avec les études si je t'ai toi et un lit et de l'intimité à portée de main tout le temps. » Il gémit, se mettant déjà au travail pour retirer la chemise de Sherlock. « Je vais foirer.

\- Idiot. » Sherlock poussa John en arrière sur le matelas. « Comme si j'allais te laisser. »

Ils avaient appris à se connaitre pendant l'année passée, mais ils n'avaient jamais eu le luxe d'autant d'intimité avant. Cela donnait un cocktail grisant et ils n'eurent aucune retenue. Dans la foulé, transpirants et exultants, ils se blottirent dans les draps frais et John se sentit proche de l'explosion de joie.

« Je vais lui dire ce soir », décida-t-il, déposant des baisers le long de la courbe douce de la clavicule de Sherlock. « Tu nous as donné un endroit où nous réfugier si elle réagit mal.

\- Pourquoi ce soir ?

\- Parce que je suis heureux et que j'en ai marre de mentir. Sais pas. Elle va se demander où j'étais. J'étais censé être à la maison pour le diner. » Le creux de la gorge de Sherlock avait un goût plus salé que le reste de son corps. « Je veux être honnête avec elle. »

Il leur fallut encore une heure pour se préparer, partager une douche dans la cabine étroite en prenant leur temps pour se laver. Quand ils furent finalement habillés, Sherlock tint la veste de John ouverte pour lui. Faisant glisser ses bras à l'intérieur, ils furent brièvement pressés l'un contre l'autre. Sherlock enfouit son nez dans les cheveux courts de John.

« Promet moi, demanda-t-il.

\- Je te promets », jura John et l'entraina à contrecœur vers la porte.

C'était au moment où ils passèrent la porte d'entrée et que sa mère le fixa avec un regard furieux, que la réalité de ce qu'il allait faire le frappa. Vraiment heureux que Sherlock soit là avec lui, il redressa les épaules.

« Salut, maman.

\- Où étais-tu ? » La déception transparaissait dans sa voix. « Ça m'est égal que tu restes dehors un peu plus tard, mais pourquoi tu n'as pas appelé ? Honnêtement, ce n'est pas ton genre, Johnny. Bonjour, Sherlock.

\- Bonjour Emma.

\- J'ai pas vu l'heure passer. » John se balança d'un pied sur l'autre nerveusement. « Maman, il y a quelque chose que je dois te dire.

\- Je t'écoute.

\- C'est seulement que… » John prit une profonde inspiration. « Je suis avec Sherlock. Ca fait quelque temps et je pensais que tu devais savoir parce qu'on a décidé d'habiter ensemble l'année prochaine. »

Elle le regarda avec un air ahuri.

« C'est mon petit-ami », essaya une nouvelle fois John.

« Johnny… » Elle expira, tremblante et d'une voix étouffée. « Tu… tu es tellement jeune ! Tu ne peux surement pas être… tu n'es pas homosexuel.

\- Sais pas. Je le suis probablement en fait. Ou plutôt ça n'a pas d'importance parce que je ne sors pas avec une fille. » Il haussa les épaules.

« Tu en as parlé avec le Dr. Taylor ?

\- Non. Pourquoi je le ferais ? Ce ne sont pas ses affaires.

\- Je ne peux… tu dois lui en parler. Tu ne peux pas juste… Johnny. Ce n'est pas toi ! Tu n'es pas anormal.

\- Comment tu le saurais ? » Il cria vicieusement, à tel point qu'il pouvait sentir Sherlock sursauter légèrement derrière lui. L'acide et la bile commencèrent à bouillir en lui. « Tu n'es jamais à la maison ! Si je ne restais pas debout pour t'attendre, je ne te verrais jamais. Je dois imiter ta signature sur les papiers d'autorisation et sur mes interros tout le temps. Tu ne sais même pas ce que j'aime manger. Alors peut être que je suis anormal. Peut-être que je le suis depuis des années et que tu n'es jamais restée assez longtemps pour le remarquer.

\- Johnny… » Elle commença à pleurer et John déglutit difficilement, résistant à l'envie de la consoler. « Je dois subvenir à nos besoins. Je ne peux pas juste… est-ce que tu me reproches le fait que tu… sois comme ça ?

\- Je ne te reproche rien. Il n'y a rien à reprocher. Peut-être que je ne suis pas celui que tu pensais que j'étais mais je ne suis pas… fou ou quoi que ce soit. » Il tendit le bras en arrière pour attraper la main de Sherlock, cherchant du réconfort dans son étreinte. « Je suis désolé si ça te fait du mal, mais ça n'a rien à voir avec toi, vraiment.

\- Comment tu peux dire ça. » Elle se mit vraiment à pleurer maintenant, avec d'horribles sanglots. « Je suis ta mère.

\- Parce que c'est vrai. Ce n'est pas ton choix.

\- C'est mon choix tant que tu vis sous mon toit. » Elle se leva, la colère prenant le pas sur les larmes. « Tu as fait ça juste sous mon nez. Dieu seul sait ce que tu as fait à Harry avec toutes ces… sottises.

\- Je ne lui ferais jamais rien. » Les yeux de John se plissèrent avec furie. « Elle ne savait pas pour Sherlock et moi. Même s'il passe plus de temps avec elle que toi ! »

Elle recula comme frappée, posant une main sur la table de la cuisine pour se stabiliser.

« Sors. » Elle semblait infiniment fatiguée. « Je ne peux pas te voir là maintenant.

\- Très bien, répondit-t-il d'un ton cassant. Je prends seulement quelques vêtements et j'y vais.

\- Johnny non ! » La porte de la chambre d'Harry s'ouvrit brusquement et elle se jeta sur lui. Elle enroula solidement ses bras autour de sa taille. « Ne me laisse pas ici.

\- Personne ne laisse personne. » Il posa une main sur sa tête, lissant les cheveux encore une fois impeccablement coupés par Sherlock. « Je vais juste partir pour quelques jours.

\- Ne me laisse pas seule. » Elle tordit ses mains dans son pull.

John regarda sa mère, les larmes coulant sur son visage, puis Sherlock qui était resté bizarrement silencieux pendant toute cette épreuve. Son visage ne laissait rien transparaitre. John croisa son regard puis inclina sa tête vers Harry. Après une courte pause, Sherlock haussa les épaules et secoua la tête.

« Bien. Fais un sac pour la nuit. Tu viens avec nous. » Il la poussa vers sa chambre.

\- Quoi ! » Emma essaya d'attraper Harry alors qu'elle passait à côté d'elle en courant. « Tu ne feras pas ça !

\- Essaye de m'en empêcher. » Il suivit Harry, vérifiant qu'elle prenait bien un uniforme pour l'école le lendemain et un pyjama pour la nuit. Quand elle eut fini, Sherlock apparu, portant déjà le sac à dos de John.

« John Hamish Watson, si tu quittes cette maison avec elle, que Dieu me vienne en aide !

\- Dieu est une illusion Mme. Watson, dit Sherlock gravement pendant que John prit Harry dans ses bras et la porta pour sortir de l'appartement. Aidez-vous vous-même si vous le pouvez. »

La porte claqua avec une horrible finalité derrière eux. Harry était devenue trop grande pour être portée il y a des années et normalement elle aurait fortement protesté à toute tentative, mais ce soir elle ne fit qu'enfouir son visage dans le cou de John. Il regarda Sherlock d'un air hébété pendant qu'il hélait un taxi. Le trajet vers l'appartement était maussade, Harry s'accrochant à John et refusant de parler. Il laissa sa tête retomber en arrière contre le siège, souhaitant avoir attendu après tout.

« Et si elle ne me laissait pas revenir ? murmura-t-il. Je n'aurais pas dû dire tout ça.

\- C'est fait. » Sherlock le regardait de profil. « Les regrets sont inutiles. De toute façon elle te laissera revenir à la maison, tôt ou tard.

\- Comment tu le sais ?

\- Je suis un génie. » Sherlock sourit légèrement.

Même s'il se sentait complètement épuisé, John savait qu'il ne dormirait pas. Après un peu d'exploration, il trouva une bouilloire dans les placards en désordre et fit du thé. Harry se recroquevilla sur le lit, mais c'était difficile de dire si elle dormait vraiment. A défaut d'autre chose, John s'appuya contre le plan de travail. Sherlock était occupé à la petite table de cuisine, s'agitant avec des tubes à essai.

« John, dit Sherlock quelques temps plus tard.

\- Mm ?

\- Tu entends ça ?

\- Entend quoi ? » Il écouta attentivement. Il y avait des sirènes gémissantes dehors. « Je n'entends rien avec tout ce bruit.

\- L'ascenseur. Ils viennent là-haut.

\- Qui ?

\- La police ! »

La porte trembla sous les coups d'un poing la martelant, ponctuant la déclaration sifflante de Sherlock. Perplexe, John se pencha en avant pour ouvrir avant que Sherlock ne puisse l'arrêter. Deux policiers en uniforme se tenaient de l'autre côté. Un avait l'air profondément mal à l'aise alors que l'autre avait un air suffisant assez troublant. John se rappela péniblement de Moran.

« John Watson ? demanda celui à l'air suffisant.

\- Je… ouais. C'est moi. Je peux vous aider ?

\- Où est Harry Watson ?

\- Elle est juste là-bas. » Il fit un geste vers le lit. « Je… qu'est-ce que c'est que tout ça ?

\- Vous avez été accusé de kidnapping et vous venez de confirmer que l'enfant en question est avec vous ». L'agent ricana. « On vous emmène.

\- Harry est sa sœur, coupa Sherlock. Il l'a emmenée avec le consentement de sa mère et seulement pour la nuit. Ce n'est pas vraiment du kidnapping.

\- Vous êtes Sherlock Holmes ?

\- Ca dépend de pourquoi vous demandez.

\- Il est ici les mecs ! dit le flic dans sa radio. Rappelez-vous, il est probablement armé.

\- Je ne le suis probablement pas, protesta Sherlock. Et même si je l'étais, je ne suis pas assez stupide pour utiliser une arme contre un agent de police.

\- Bon à savoir. » L'autre policier soupira. « Donne nous tes poignets alors, gamin. »

Prudemment, John mit ses poignets derrière son dos, le claquement sec des menottes résonnant à ses oreilles. Deux hommes costauds en uniforme blanc passèrent à côté de lui. Ils agrippèrent Sherlock qui se débattit de leur poigne.

« Lâchez-moi ! » Comme une bête enragée, Sherlock donnait des coups de pied et fit grincer ses dents. Une aiguille apparut et s'enfonça dans la peau lisse de son bras.

« Hey ! » John se jeta en avant, stoppé par la poigne de fer des bras d'un officier autour de ses épaules. « Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça !

\- Votre ami a un fichier psychiatrique assez fourni pour tout un quartier et il est probablement impliqué dans un crime violent. » Le flic suffisant détourna John de l'appartement, le trainant pratiquement jusque dans le hall. « Il va directement en établissement psychiatrique.

\- John », appela Sherlock puis perdit connaissance comme si toute la vie maniaque, vicieuse l'avait quittée d'un coup. John entendit vaguement Harry commencer à crier alors qu'on l'avait tirée dans le couloir et jetée dans l'ascenseur.

Des mains brutales l'emmenèrent à l'arrière d'une voiture puis disparurent à nouveau dans le bâtiment. Seul dans la voiture, il grogna de colère. Il n'y avait pas de poignées aux portes et ses mains étaient inutiles, ses poignets déjà irrités à force d'essayer d'enlever les menottes. Quand ils sortirent Sherlock du bâtiment sur une civière, quelque chose de vital se cassa à l'intérieur de John. Il se recula pour donner un coup à la porte avec ses deux pieds dans un rythme brutal et insensé. La voiture était légèrement secouée sous son attaque. Une femme dans un costume froissé conduit Harry hors du bâtiment et vers une autre voiture. Il redoubla d'effort, s'appuyant sur une réserve de force qui lui était inconnue. Aucune énergie n'était gaspillée en cris ou en pleurs, seuls deux pieds s'afféraient contre le métal.

L'agent plus amical revint finalement, ouvrant la porte au moment où John allait donner un autre coup et il faillit alors tomber par terre. Un bras fort le rattrapa.

« Calme-toi, gamin, s'il te plait. Ta mère nous a expliqué ce qu'il s'est passé quand on l'a contactée. Il y a eu un malentendu avec le père de ton ami, c'est tout. On va juste t'emmener pour quelques formalités administratives et régler tout ça, d'accord ? » Il avait une voix solide et stable et, malgré lui, John écouta. « Ta sœur rentre tout droit chez ta mère.

\- Sherlock ? » supplia-t-il, regardant l'ambulance s'en aller. « S'il vous plait ne les laissez pas l'emmener.

\- Ce n'est pas nous, gamin. Son père a orchestré ça. Ça n'a rien à voir avec un crime, vraiment. On l'aurait juste emmené avec toi. Quelque chose ne va définitivement pas. » L'officier fronça les sourcils. « Ecoute, je ne devrais pas te raconter tout ça.

\- Alors pourquoi vous le faites ? » John se rassit dans son siège. Il n'y avait plus d'autre choix maintenant.

« Parce que tu te bats comme un diable pour protéger les gens que tu aimes. J'admire ça », dit l'officier sèchement en lui tapotant l'épaule. Ça lui rappelait douloureusement son père et il se déroba presque sous le contact. « Je vais t'emmener et m'occuper de toi à partir de maintenant. Désolé pour mon chef, c'est un con.

\- Ouais, on peut dire ça », cracha John, regardant le trottoir d'en face où le flic béat se disputait avec un passant. « Vous avez le droit de dire ça ?

\- Non, mais tu ne vas pas le répéter, hein ?

\- Non. » C'était probablement une tactique pour le manipuler, mais John était trop fatigué pour s'en soucier. Sa haine pour tout ce qui touche la police pouvait être mise de côté pour un moment. « Je suis John Watson. Mais vous savez déjà ça.

\- Agent Lestrade. » Il avait un sourire chaleureux, mais John n'avait rien à offrir en retour. « Tu penses qu'on peut aller au poste sans que tu ne détruises ma voiture ?

\- Ouais. » John se réinstalla dans son siège. « Très bien. »

Effectivement, Lestrade ne laissa personne d'autre s'approcher de John une fois arrivé au poste. Le sergent s'en était allé immédiatement, et plusieurs intermédiaires avaient été chassés d'un signe de la main. Il n'y avait pas de cellule, seulement une pièce avec une table et deux chaises. Lestrade amena un verre d'eau, un stylo et de la paperasse. Il expliqua à John qu'il devait écrire une déclaration, qu'aucunes charges n'étaient retenues contre lui et qu'il serait libre de partir dès que tout ça sera fini. John remplit les petites cases et fit une déclaration d'à peine un paragraphe, hébété. Il n'admit pratiquement rien.

Ca semblait être des heures plus tard, heures que John passa à regarder les murs, nauséeux et en colère, quand Lestrade réapparut. Cette fois John était autorisé à le suivre à travers les longs couloirs vers la sortie.

« Vous savez quelque chose à propos de Sherlock ? » demanda-t-il comme ils approchèrent la porte qui lui rendrait sa liberté. On aurait dit qu'il pleuvait à l'extérieur. C'était de circonstance.

« Ce n'est plus de mon ressort maintenant. » Lestrade fronça les sourcils. « Ça n'a jamais vraiment été une question juridique pour commencer. Quelqu'un de très fort tire les ficelles.

\- Son père le déteste. » John passa une main à travers ses cheveux qui étaient inconfortablement gras. Il voulait dormir pendant un siècle et se réveiller hier matin. « Sais pas comment il a découvert ce qu'il s'est passé. Ma mère a dû… ça n'a plus d'importance maintenant.

\- Tiens, prends ça. » Lestrade déposa un carré de papier dans la main de John. « Si tu as besoin d'aide, tu appelles.

\- Pourquoi vous vous en souciez ? » demanda-t-il amèrement, même s'il déposa la carte de visite dans sa poche.

« C'est ton petit-ami, n'est-ce pas ? » La voix aimable était devenue un murmure, mais ne devint pas menaçante.

« Ouais. Et alors ? » John le fixa avec un air de défi.

« Alors je comprends.

\- Oh. » John se balança légèrement sur les talons.

« Seulement je ne pense pas avoir été aussi courageux que vous. » Lestrade fixa quelque chose au-dessus de l'épaule de John, perdu pour un moment. « J'aurais dû l'être. Maintenant il y a une fille et une bague. Restes qui tu es, gamin. Tu es sur la bonne voie.

\- Um. » John se gratta l'arrière de la nuque. « Ouais. Bien.

\- Mais vraiment. Appelle.

\- Merci. » Il sortit sous la pluie.

Avant que John n'ait le temps de réfléchir à l'endroit où il allait aller, il remarqua un homme dans un costume impeccable, debout dans un coin sous un parapluie noir. Derrière lui une voiture noire discrète attendait. Se rendant compte qu'il n'avait pas le choix, John traversa pour se tenir dans le cercle parfait que formait la chaussée sèche sous le parapluie.

« Où est-il ? demanda John.

Je ne sais pas. » L'admettre tordait le visage de Mycroft en une parodie de honte. « Père ne veut pas me le dire, il ne répond pas à mes appels. J'ai envoyé des gens chercher.

\- Tu sais, Sherlock disait toujours que tu n'avais aucune idée d'à quel point votre père était dérangé, mais je ne l'ai jamais cru. Je ne sais pas ce qui est pire, qu'il ait eu raison et que tu sois à ce point stupide, ou qu'il ait eu tort et que tu aies laissé ça arriver.

\- Sherlock n'est pas en possession de tous les faits. » Mycroft balaya une peluche invisible de sa manche. « J'ai fait en sorte qu'il ne sache pas tout. Cette conversation peut être longue, je préfèrerais l'avoir dans la voiture. Je peux te déposer quelque part ? »

Pendant un affreux moment, l'esprit de John devint blanc. _L'hystérie ne te va pas, John_. La voix de Sherlock émergea dans son esprit. _Mets tes émotions de côté et réfléchis. _

« Tu peux m'emmener chez ma mère, puis ne déposer à la maison ? demanda-t-il.

\- A la maison ?

\- Notre appartement. » Il releva le menton, croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine et se prépara pour une dispute.

« Bien sûr ». Mycroft ouvrit la porte de la voiture et John se glissa à l'intérieur en premier.

« Alors parle maintenant. Qu'est-ce que Sherlock ne sait pas ?

\- Pourquoi je te le dirais si je ne lui ai jamais dit ? » Mycroft leva un sourcil.

\- Ne joues pas à ça, pas maintenant. » John se massa les tempes. « Tout ce que je veux c'est le sortir de l'endroit où l'animal que vous appelez ''Père'' l'a enfermé.

\- Et si je pensais que c'est là qu'il devrait être ? » demanda-t-il de manière presque expérimentale, mais ça frappa John comme un coup de poing dans l'estomac.

« Il n'est pas plus fou que toi ! grogna John. Ils vont… mon Dieu Mycroft, ils vont noyer sa brillance et sa folie dans les médicaments et la thérapie jusqu'à ce qu'il devienne réellement cinglé !

\- J'ai bien conscience de la gravité de la situation. » Le ton formel avait entièrement quitté la voix de Mycroft. « Je suis le plus âgé après tout. Père n'a jamais été un homme chaleureux, mais il était toujours intéressé. Il aimait me défier avec des jeux bizarres, des énigmes de logique. Ca a seulement pris une tournure sadique quand il est devenu clair que j'étais meilleur que lui. Chocs électriques, médicaments handicapants… les détails ne sont pas importants. Mais sois assuré que j'ai combattu dans la guerre contre Evelyn Holmes pendant la plus grande partie de ma vie.

\- Je suis désolé. » John expira. « Sherlock n'est pas au courant ?

\- Non, bien sûr que non. » Mycroft tourna lentement le manche de son parapluie. « Tu sais aussi bien que moi que les responsabilités d'un grand frère sont lourdes.

\- Mais tu l'as laissé. » John n'abandonnerait jamais Harry, ne la laisserait pas être élevée par un monstre.

« Seulement à partir du moment où il a été assez fort pour se défendre lui-même. » Le parapluie tourna, hypnotisant et grave. « Et jamais complètement. Je ferai tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour le sortir de là, John, mais ça ne suffira peut-être pas. Père est son tuteur légal et il y a une liste sur l'état mental de Sherlock beaucoup trop longue pour crier au scandale.

\- C'est moi qui ai fait ça, réalisa John. C'est de ma faute. J'ai tout dit à ma mère et elle a appelé ton père. Si je n'avais rien dit, il n'aurait pas eu cette dernière excuse.

\- C'était inévitable. Tu as raison, j'ai ignoré à quel point les choses se dégradaient. Je pensais que le compromis tiendrait.

\- Le compromis ?

\- J'ai promis d'aider Père dans ses aspirations politiques à condition qu'il laisse Sherlock tranquille. » Mycroft laissa échapper un doux souffle d'air, l'équivalent d'un cri chez quelqu'un d'autre. « Je pensais que son désir de pouvoir sur le monde l'emporterait sur sa volonté d'avoir le pouvoir sur ses fils. J'ai fait une grave erreur de calcul. Qu'il ait eu l'occasion de te discréditer et de couvrir ses actions avec une parodie de légitimité ne sont que des détails. »

En dehors de la voiture, le monde continuait de tourner. Les premières lueurs grises de l'aube emplissaient les rues. Vingt-quatre heures plus tôt, John s'était réveillé avec une rose sur son coussin. Ca semblait être il y a tellement longtemps.

« Sherlock avait tort, dit John doucement.

\- A propos de quoi ? » Le parapluie cessa ses rotations.

« Il a dit que jamais personne ne se soucierait de toi, mais c'est des conneries, dit John farouchement. Tu l'aimais assez pour le garder en sécurité, pour le protéger malgré tout. Ce qui fait que je me soucie de toi, beaucoup.

\- Vraiment ? » Mycroft jeta un regard par la fenêtre, quel que soit la réaction qu'il ait pu avoir, celle-ci était perdue. « Tu ferais bien de donner ton numéro à ta sœur.

\- Je n'ai pas de numéro.

\- J'ai pris la liberté de faire installer une ligne téléphonique dans votre appartement. » Il fouilla dans la poche de sa veste pour en sortir un petit carnet relié en cuir et arracha une page à la fin. En la lui tendant, John remarqua le léger tremblement de la main de Mycroft. « J'appellerai quand y a du nouveau.

\- Ça sera quand ? » Il l'enfonça dans sa poche avec la carte de Lestrade.

« Je devrais savoir dans un jour ou deux. Il n'y a pas beaucoup d'endroits discrets, et aucun n'est assez discret pour me retenir longtemps. » Mycroft lui donna ce qui ressemblait à un sourire. « C'est ce bâtiment, je crois. »

Ca l'était. John prit une profonde inspiration et se prépara à se lancer à nouveau sous la pluie. Une main sur son épaule l'arrêta.

« Je pense que tu veux peut-être ça. »

Un petit parapluie fut poussé entre ses mains et John l'ouvrit avec reconnaissance. La couleur rouge sang empêcha les remerciements de sortir de sa bouche. John jeta un regard noir à Mycroft qui le regardait sans comprendre. John essaya de lire quelque chose sur son visage mais ne trouva rien. Etait-il possible que même Mycroft tombe parfois dans le sentimentalisme, ou était-il en train de se moquer de Sherlock et par extension de John ?

« Parfois un parapluie est seulement un parapluie. » Mycroft lui fit un signe. « Je n'ai pas toute la journée, John. »

John monta les escaliers, douloureusement conscient de répéter la même démarche que la veille. Sherlock lui avait seulement prit des affaires pour la nuit, mais maintenant il voulait emmener tout ce qu'il pouvait porter. Il n'avait pas l'intention de revenir de sitôt, peut-être même jamais. Tout comme elle l'était déjà il y a douze heures, sa mère était assise à la table dans la cuisine, une tasse de thé froid devant-elle.

« Johnny ! » Elle sauta sur ses pieds comme pour l'embrasser, puis hésita devant son expression colérique. « Je suis tellement contente que tu ailles bien.

\- Comment tu as pu faire ça ? » Il voulait cette étreinte. Il voulait se glisser dans ses bras et se faire réconforter. C'était une trahison profonde pour lui que la dernière source d'affection parentale qu'il lui restait lui ait été enlevée.

« Je ne savais pas où vous alliez ! » Elle déglutit difficilement. « J'ai mal réagi et je voulais… oh Johnny je suis tellement désolé. Tu as lâché une bombe et je…

\- Tu as appelé le père de Sherlock, » dit John platement, refusant d'être indulgent. « Je t'ai dit à quel point il était horrible et tu l'as quand même appelé.

\- Je pensais que vous étiez peut-être allés chez lui. » Elle soupira. « Tu as pris Harry et je… je ne sais pas ce que j'ai pensé. J'étais trop contrariée pour réfléchir correctement. Il semblait tellement gentil au téléphone, et puis la police m'a appelé…

\- Ils me l'ont enlevé. » Il passa à côté d'elle. « Ils l'ont emmené. Ils l'ont drogué et si son frère n'était pas là je ne saurais même pas par où commencer à chercher. Alors je m'en fiche un peu de ton excuse. Je vais donner mon numéro à Harry puis je vais prendre mes affaires et partir.

\- Johnny, s'il te plait, tu dois comprendre…

\- Non, maman. Je ne dois pas. » Il entra dans la chambre d'Harry, refermant la porte derrière lui. « Tu es réveillée ?

\- Ouais. » Elle sortit la tête de sous les couvertures, les cheveux en bataille. « Comment était la prison ?

\- Ennuyant. » Il l'embrassa sur le front et copia le numéro que Mycroft lui avait donné sur un de ses cahiers. « Je dois y aller. Je ne peux pas t'emmener cette fois, mais je te promets que je reviendrai dès que j'aurai trouvé Sherlock.

\- Il a de gros problèmes, c'est ça ?

\- Je crois. »

Elle reposa sa tête contre sa poitrine et il l'enlaça pendant un moment. La fatigue commença à se faire sentir, alourdissant ses paupières. A contrecœur, il s'écarta.

« Appelle-moi si tu as besoin de moi. Je ne peux pas te promettre de décrocher tout de suite, mais continues d'essayer.

\- Je t'aime » confia-t-elle doucement. Ce n'était pas une famille qui disait cela souvent. Ca ne faisait pas partie de leur routine au coucher ni lors des aux revoir le matin avant l'école. Maintenant qu'il y pensait, il n'était pas certain de se rappeler la dernière fois qu'il l'avait dit à quelqu'un.

« Moi aussi je t'aime. » Il l'embrassa une dernière fois puis sortit.

Sa chambre ressemblait à un pays étranger. Il sortit un sac de voyage de sous son lit et le bourra de vêtements. Puis il remplit son sac de cours avec les histoires qu'il avait écrit paresseusement ces derniers mois et quelques livres de poche, même s'il ne se sentait pas capable de se concentrer assez pour lire. C'était tout ce qu'il y avait à prendre. L'incendie avait détruit la plupart de ses anciens souvenirs, et il n'y en avait pas beaucoup de nouveau. Il souleva le tout et se dirigea vers la porte. Sa mère n'était plus là.

La voiture noire l'accueillit et en silence ils traversèrent la ville jusqu'à York Street. L'attention de Mycroft était tournée vers son carnet et c'est tout ce dont il était capable de faire pour rester éveillé. Quand ils arrivèrent, il sortit sans un au revoir. Le parapluie rouge l'amena à la porte sans une seule nouvelle goutte d'eau sur ses vêtements encore trempés. Quand il sortit la clé colorée de sa poche, il vit qu'elle avait bien exactement la même couleur que le parapluie.

L'appartement était toujours en désordre, rendu pire par les deux sacs remplis de John. Malgré sa fatigue, il accrocha et plia soigneusement ses vêtements dans l'espace que Sherlock avait laissé pour lui. Après avoir déposé ses livres sur une des piles tordues déjà existantes, il céda finalement. Il se glissa dans le lit qui avait traitreusement perdu l'odeur de Sherlock et tomba dans un sommeil agité.

Il rêva de l'incendie pour la première fois depuis des mois et se réveilla en nage. Titubant dans la salle de bain, il se recroquevilla lamentablement sous le jet chaud de la douche. Il utilisa le shampooing et le savon de Sherlock, comme s'ils pouvaient lui procurer une armure contre le monde. Aucun habit de Sherlock ne lui irait, mais il pouvait porter son odeur.

La personne venue installer le téléphone dans l'appartement a également laissé de la nourriture de base pour combler le vide laissé par tout ce que Sherlock avait l'habitude d'acheter. Ses crampes d'estomac obligèrent John à manger même si tout avait le goût sciure. Sa montre proclamait qu'on était au milieu de la matinée, même si le ciel pluvieux suggérait un une heure plus tardive.

Le téléphone sonna. Il se précipita dessus, faisant presque tomber parterre un objet en verre contenant un produit chimique.

« Allô ? » Il avait le souffle coupé, tenant l'appareil d'une seule main

« J'ai une adresse, dit Mycroft vivement. Tu vas pouvoir lui rendre visite dans deux jours. Les trois premiers, personne ne peut le voir. Même pas Père. Règlement de l'établissement.

\- Bien… Très bien. » Deux jours de plus. Qu'est-ce qu'ils allaient faire à Sherlock en deux jours ? Il frissonna. « Comment je peux le faire sortir ?

\- S'il te plait, n'essaies pas de jouer au héros. Vous serez traqués et irez vraiment en prison, John. Sherlock est encore un mineur aux yeux de la loi, et un dérangé en plus de ça. » Quelqu'un était en train de parler à Mycroft en arrière-plan, une douce voix féminine. « Merci Sydney, ça ne sera pas nécessaire.

\- Je vais le faire sortir, d'une façon ou d'une autre. » John reposa finalement l'appareil. « Qu'est-ce que tu suggères ?

\- Tu connais les méthodes de mon frère, John. Applique-les. Je te rappelle encore une fois qu'essayer de faire s'évader Sherlock est voué à l'échec. Tu dois te concentrer sur des méthodes légales. Je ferai de mon mieux pour te fournir tout le soutien nécessaire. » Mycroft parlait simplement, comme s'il commandait un café, mais John savait reconnaitre la peur dans la voix d'un Holmes quand il l'entendait. Mycroft était terrifié.

« Tu n'es pas seul cette fois, dit John fermement. Je te tiendrai au courant. »

Il raccrocha en souhaitant avoir un plan pour soutenir ses propos. Il s'assit sur la chaise de bureau et glissa une feuille de papier blanche dans la machine à écrire, sans aucune intention de taper quelque chose. Sherlock lui avait acheté une machine magnifique, et ses doigts s'attardèrent sur les touches pendant un bref moment, admiratif et triste.

« Pas le temps pour ça. » Il se secoua. « Réfléchis. »

Le problème était que John connaissait les méthodes de Sherlock, mais il n'avait pas son intelligence. Il ne pouvait pas sortir de nulle part des tactiques pour mener une guerre psychologique ou voir des choses cachées pour les autres. Son apport venait dans le feu de l'action. Il pouvait se battre relativement bien et être brutal quand c'était nécessaire. Pendant quelques minutes il considéra tuer ce bâtard.

_Ne soit pas idiot John. Tu serais le suspect principal après la scène d'hier._ La voix cassante de Sherlock lui dit de se reconcentrer et il s'accrocha à elle. _De plus, je doute fortement que tu sois capable de préméditer un meurtre. _

« Non… je suppose que non. » C'était une chose de tuer pour protéger Sherlock, dans le feu de l'action. Mais c'était autre chose de commettre un meurtre prémédité. Qu'elle était alors l'alternative ?

_C'est mon tuteur légal. C'est ça que tu dois changer. _

« Comment on peut changer ça ? » John se frotta le visage. Ce dont ils avaient besoin c'était de prouver qu'Evelyn Holmes était un parent inapte. Quelque chose de gros avec beaucoup de preuves. Ce que Mycroft lui a confié était peut-être suffisant, mais il en doutait. Pas des années après et sans preuves.

Une recherche allait devoir suffire dans un premier temps. Il alla à la bibliothèque. Les visionneuses de microfilm se tenaient comme des sentinelles alors qu'il fouillait dans la liste des journaux. Une fois qu'il eut rassemblés les bons microfilms auprès d'un employé à l'air ennuyé, il commença. Des articles récents lui donnaient une idée de la puissance qu'Evelyn Holmes était en train de gagner. Il se trouvait à la périphérie de tous les évènements, avec une opinion ou une citation tranchante sur chaque sujet. De nombreuses photos le montraient proche de tout le monde, des experts locaux jusqu'au Premier ministre. Déconcertant, mais pas utile. John creusa plus loin.

D'abord il trouva l'annonce de la naissance de Sherlock, puis celle de Mycroft. La formulation des deux était presque identique, comme s'ils avaient seulement pris la peine de changer le nom et le poids quand Sherlock était né. Encore plus loin en arrière, il trouva un article sur le mariage de Diane Turner, connue dans le milieu huppé, à Evelyn Holmes, nouveau venu. Il y avait plusieurs paragraphes dédiés à la famille Turner, mais presque rien sur celle de Holmes, hormis la phrase ''les parents d'Evelyn sont malheureusement décédés'' et une autre à propos de la difficulté d'être orphelin.

Il n'y avait rien avant ça. John passa une main sur ses yeux. Est-ce que c'était une impasse ou est-ce qu'il y avait plus la derrière ? Quelqu'un devait savoir d'où venait Evelyn avant d'arriver à Londres et de séduire une belle et riche femme. Content d'avoir de la monnaie dans sa poche, John rendit le microfilm et commença à copier assidûment les coordonnées de tous les ''Holmes'' se trouvant dans l'annuaire de la bibliothèque. C'était déprimant à quel point le nom était commun, mais il pouvait commencer avec la ville puis aller plus loin. Ça lui donnait quelque chose à faire dans tous les cas. Il avait l'impression d'être productif.

Il décida d'appeler à partir du téléphone de l'appartement, au cas où quelqu'un essayerait de le joindre. Une liasse de papier dans la main, il s'installa sur le lit, le téléphone sur les genoux et commença son travail. Il dépassa sa timidité après le vingtième appel et ses paroles devinrent automatiques après le quarantième.

« Bonjour, mon nom est John Watson. Je suis à la recherche la famille d'Evelyn Holmes.

\- Mauvais numéro.

\- Désolé ! »

Il s'arrêta à contrecœur à onze heures, après s'être fait crié dessus par plusieurs retraités qui n'étaient pas content d'être interrompus au moment du coucher. Sans rien d'autre à faire, il se glissa sous les couvertures et envisagea d'entrer par effraction dans la maison des Holmes. Il s'imagina fouiller dans les tiroirs et trouver juste la bonne photo ou la bonne lettre.

_Va dormir, John._ Sherlock se faufila dans son esprit. _Père ne serait jamais assez négligeant pour laisser des preuves dans la maison. Il est clair que la fatigue affecte ton processus de réflexion déjà diminué. _

« Comment je suis censé dormir ? » grogna-t-il, se retournant dans son lit. « Tu es quelque part là dehors, blessé, et je… merde… je suis tellement seul sans toi. »

Il n'y eu aucune réaction, pas de réponse magique. Se blottissant contre un oreiller, il ferma les yeux sur un monde trop vide et s'assoupit.

Rien ne semblait mieux le matin. Le temps maussade continua pendant qu'il téléphonait et téléphonait et téléphonait. Il parla à un nombre infini de personnes, laissa des messages sur les répondeurs et imagina un réseau de Holmes fermant collectivement leur porte comme s'ils savaient ce qui allait arriver. Le miracle arriva après un déjeuner à bâton rompu, composé de thé et de pain grillé. Le téléphone sonna.

« Allô ? » Il cala le combiné entre son oreille douloureuse et son menton.

« Je suis Amélia Holmes, vous êtes John Watson ? » Une voix de femme, âgée et fluette souffla à travers le téléphone. « J'ai reçu un appel bizarre d'un cousin éloigné ce matin. Avez-vous laissé des messages pour trouver des informations ?

\- Ouais, oui ! » Il se reprit. « Effectivement. Je suis désolé de vous déranger, mais j'essaye de trouver des informations sur…

Evelyn. » Elle l'interrompit d'une façon si familière que le souffle de John se coupa. « J'aimerai vraiment savoir comment vous êtes tombé sur ce nom.

\- Je fais des recherches généalogiques pour un ami. » Après tout, ce n'était pas vraiment un mensonge. « Son père lui a dit que ses parents étaient morts, mais mon ami aimerait vraiment rencontrer des membres de sa famille.

\- Mort », répéta-t-elle avec une raideur dans sa voix. Je pense que quelque part là-dedans quelqu'un vous a menti. « C'est Evelyn Holmes qui est mort et c'était il y a plus de quarante ans.

\- Peut-être que c'est un autre Evelyn. Parce que celui que je connais et bel et bien en vie.

\- C'était le fils de ma sœur. Je me rappelle très bien du jour de sa mort, jeune homme.

\- Serait-il possible de parler à votre sœur ?

\- Vous êtes le bienvenu sur sa tombe, si vous voulez. » Elle toussa. « Je suis toute seule en ce moment. Mon ingrat de fils ne me rend jamais visite et ma fille est décédée il y a trois ans. C'est une chose terrible, perdre un enfant. »

Sherlock ne suivait jamais son instinct. Il ne sautait jamais aux conclusions. Il voyait tout. Mais John n'était pas Sherlock

« Votre fils… il n'est pas par hasard très grand avec des cheveux noirs et des yeux bleus clairs ?

\- Oui. Ça ressemble à Mycroft », dit-elle d'un ton suspicieux. « Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait cette fois ? »

Ego. Sherlock avait dit que c'était la raison de la chute de Moran. Le père Holmes en avait assez pour faire couler un navire. Assez pour appeler son premier fils comme lui, même s'il ne revendiquait plus le nom.

« Mme. Holmes, serait-ce possible que je vienne vous parler face à face ? » Demanda-t-il avec impatience. « Je pense que vous pourriez résoudre une véritable énigme pour moi.

\- Si vous savez quelque chose à propos de mon fils…

\- Ce n'est rien d'urgent. Juste une théorie. S'il vous plait ?

\- Vous me ramènerez des fleurs. Des fleurs chères », exigea-t-elle et John s'étouffa un peu. « Toutes les autres femmes de mon club de tricot aiment parader à propos de leurs petits-enfants devant moi. Ça serait bien d'avoir quelque chose à leur balancer à la figure pour une fois.

\- Oui, m'dame. » Il hésita puis se lança. « Ça vous dérangerait de ne pas dire à votre fils que je viens ? J'aimerais que ça reste une surprise.

\- Je suis vieille, pas stupide. » Elle toussa à nouveau, cette fois d'une façon plus sévère. « Heureusement, je m'ennuie également. Vous avez piqué ma curiosité. »

Studieusement, John prit son adresse et lui promit d'arriver le surlendemain. Il continua d'appeler le reste des Holmes sur sa liste, mais il était sûr d'avoir trouvé la bonne personne avec Amélia. L'idée aurait été de lui rendre visite plus tôt, mais il pouvait difficilement renoncer à voir Sherlock. Blotti dans un nid de couverture, il passa une nuit agitée et fut réveillé pendant de longues heures.

Mycroft téléphona à neuf heures.

« Je t'envoie une voiture pour dans une heure. » Apparemment ils sautaient le ''bonjour'' maintenant. « Tu es inscrit comme étant un cousin. Ton nom pour la journée est David Saulson. Tiens compte de ce qui t'entoure. Sans aucun doute Père a déjà charmé ou soudoyé les infirmières pour qu'elles lui rapportent tout.

\- Tu sais comment il va ?

\- Les rapports que j'ai reçus suggèrent qu'il est dans un état catatonique. Prépares-toi. »

Ce ne fut pas avant que John soit une nouvelle fois inconfortablement assis dans une voiture noire passe partout, son esprit cherchant une distraction, qu'il repensa à son pseudonyme pour la journée. Les Watson n'avaient jamais été religieux, mais son père lui avait occasionnellement lu des histoires pour enfants tirées de la bible. Il se souvenait vaguement du jaloux roi Saül, son fils Jonathan et le brave David. Mycroft ne semblait pas être du genre à s'inspirer de la bible, mais qui sait ? Peut-être qu'il y avait un sens là-dedans. Peut-être que Sherlock trouverait ça amusant.

L'établissement ne ressemblait pas du tout à ce qu'il avait prévu. Ça ressemblait plus à une maison privée qu'à un hôpital. Quand il entra dans le hall d'accueil, une infirmière agréable le salua de derrière son bureau en noyer. Elle lui fit signer un registre puis l'escorta en haut d'un magnifique escalier vers une petit pièce où toute prétention de gentillesse disparue. Il y avait des barreaux aux fenêtres et un certain nombre de personnes, toutes habillées avec les mêmes pyjamas, avaient un visage d'une tristesse permanente, comme des statues que les infirmières surveillaient avec des yeux perçants

Assis dans un fauteuil roulant devant une fenêtre se trouvaient une personne avec des boucles noires ébouriffées et familières. Il fallut beaucoup de retenue à John pour ne pas traverser la pièce en courant. Il prit son temps, tirant une chaise près de là où Sherlock s'était installé. Que ce soit à cause d'un sédatif ou de quelque chose de plus sinistre, Sherlock ne ressemblait en rien à lui-même. Fatigués et vides, ses yeux étaient ouverts mais vitreux alors qu'ils regardaient distraitement par la fenêtre.

« Salut, catastrophe », murmura John.

Sherlock ne réagit pas du tout à sa présence. Seulement le pouce de sa main gauche bougea de manière irrégulière. John la couvrit de sa main, le frottement de l'ongle de Sherlock sur sa paume était étrangement rassurant. A voix basse, John commença à raconter les évènements des deux derniers jours à Sherlock. Une infirmière passait le balai à proximité. Surpris, John se tourna pour regarder par la fenêtre, essayant d'afficher une expression neutre.

Il sursauta. Le visage de Sherlock se reflétait dans la vitre, immobile et calme, mais ses yeux prirent vie, scannant le visage de John dans la vitre avant de se stabiliser, ce qui donnait l'impression que leur regard se croisait. Sherlock lui fit un clin d'œil, tellement rapidement que John fut presque sûr qu'il l'avait imaginé.

« Espèce de brillant bâtard. » John expira, incroyablement calme et immobile. « Catatonie mon cul. Tu es en train de les tromper en allant Ailleurs »

John supposa que l'endroit où il allait dans sa tête pouvait lui donner un air catatonique. Plongé dans ses pensées, Sherlock pouvait se désactiver. Sa présence de la pièce était presque nulle, on pouvait lui jeter un coup d'œil sans le voir. John avait longtemps surnommé ça ''l'Ailleurs'' et essayait de ne pas se fâcher à chaque fois que Sherlock le laissait pour plonger dans son esprit mystérieux et complexe. Aujourd'hui, la colère n'avait pas lieu d'être. La chaleur envahit la poitrine de John et, pendant un moment, il fut presque étouffé par ce qu'il ressentait.

« C'est probablement le pire moment auquel je peux penser pour te dire ça pour la première fois, et tu le sais déjà, mais je crois que je dois te le dire quand même. » Le ton faible et secret était parfait pour la confession. « Je t'aime. »

Les mouvements du pouce gauche de Sherlock augmentèrent, s'enfonçant profondément dans la paume de John. Il grimaça, ouvrit la bouche pour protester, puis la ferma aussi vite. Sherlock ne faisait jamais rien au hasard. Le mouvement n'était pas inconscient. Il traçait des lettres.

_J. E. T. E. P. R. O. M. E. T. S. _Chaque lettre était soigneusement tracée sur la peau de John.

« Moi aussi. » John résista à l'envie de l'embrasser, mais ce n'était pas passé loin. « Je vais te sortir de là Sherlock. Vraiment. Je vais vérifier ce que j'ai trouvé demain. Je suis loin d'être aussi bon que toi avec ça, mais j'ai de l'aide.

\- M. Saulson ? » L'infirmière de la réception réapparut. « Encore deux minutes.

\- Oui, très bien. » John soupira, attendant qu'elle s'éloigne un peu avant de croiser à nouveau le regard de Sherlock dans la fenêtre. « Fais ce que tu as à faire pour éviter que tout ça ne t'affecte. Ça sera bientôt fini. Puis on rentrera à la maison. »

_A.T.T.E.N.T.I.O.N.D.A.N.G.E.R.E.U.X._ La griffure du X se transforma en une caresse. John serra la main sous la sienne avec tendresse, avant de se lever et d'aller affronter le monde qui les séparait. Il aurait aimé dire qu'il était assez stoïque pour ne pas regarder en arrière, mais c'était un mensonge. Quand il jeta un regard par-dessus son épaule, Sherlock n'avait pas bougé. Il fixait la cour où un groupe de corbeaux était venu se percher.

* * *

(1) La rose blanche était l'insigne de la maison de York au Moyen-Age


	2. Chapter 2

**Note de la traductrice** : Hello à tous et désolée pour ce retard ! Je vous promets de faire du mieux possible pour les deux parties qui restent, et même si la publication tarde un peu je ne compte pas abandonner cette histoire ;)

Bonne lecture et merci à Tshu pour la correction !

* * *

Chapitre 2 

...

Un voyage en train d'une quarantaine de minutes déposa John dans une rue tranquille de la ville de Surbiton. Le jardin et l'allée étaient soigneusement entretenus, mais la maison s'appuyait lourdement sur sa voisine, comme si elle était trop fatiguée pour tenir toute seule. John déplaça son bouquet de fleurs d'une main à l'autre pour frapper à la porte. On entendit de légers bruits de mouvement à l'intérieur jusqu'à ce que la porte s'ouvre de mauvaise grâce.

S'il avait encore le moindre doute sur sa relation avec Sherlock, l'apparition d'Amélia Holmes l'avait balayé. Son épaisse chevelure était d'un blanc éclatant et tirée en arrière en un chignon serré qui ne faisait que souligner le bleu étrange de ses yeux et les lignes généreuses de ses lèvres. Tout comme la mère de Sherlock, il était évident qu'elle avait été une très belle femme. Cependant, contrairement à cette dernière, il n'y avait en elle aucun vestige de rides d'expression ou de gestes doux. Il s'agissait d'une femme en acier.

« Bonjour, Mme Holmes. » Il afficha son plus beau sourire. « Ravi de vous rencontrer.

\- Vraiment ? » Elle s'éloigna de la porte. « Des orchidées. Tu sais comment suivre les ordres, je te l'accorde.

\- Vous voulez que je les mette dans quelque chose ? » Proposa-t-il, entrant dans le hall étroit. Tous les rideaux étaient tirés pour éviter les rayons de lumière parasites. L'ensemble de la maison était illuminée par des lampes tamisées.

« Je vais les prendre. » Sa main effleura la sienne et il pouvait sentir sa force sous la peau ridée. « Tu ferais mieux de me suivre à la cuisine. Le salon serait plus approprié, mais je ne vois aucune raison de faire des manières. »

John la suivit docilement le long du couloir jusque dans une cuisine étonnamment chaleureuse. Contrairement à la dure et sombre formalité du reste de la maison, la cuisine avait un air doux. Les rideaux étaient eux aussi tirés, mais un plafonnier éclairait considérablement l'espace. Amélia disposa les fleurs dans un beau vase en cristal sculpté et ressortit pour les placer près de la porte. Quand elle revint, elle commença à faire du thé, comme si John n'était pas assis impatiemment à la table.

« Je…

\- Pas maintenant », dit-elle sèchement, regardant la bouilloire. « Si nous allons parler de ça, j'ai besoin de thé et de biscuits. »

John sombra dans le silence. Il la regarda, ayant un pincement au cœur à la vue de la familiarité de ses mouvements contrôlés. Comme c'était facile d'imaginer Sherlock en train de travailler avec ces mêmes mouvements prudents. Enfin, elle amena deux tasses de thé à table puis un plateau délicat de biscuits. Elle en plongea un avec attention dans sa tasse, jetant un coup d'œil à John comme pour le mettre au défi de faire un commentaire.

« Merci », dit-il à la place, prenant une gorgée de son thé.

« De rien. » Elle mâcha son biscuit imbibé de thé pendant plusieurs secondes puis soupira. « Je suppose qu'on ne peut pas repousser ça plus longtemps. Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait ?

\- Pardon ?

\- Mon fils. Je vous l'ai dit, je ne suis pas une idiote et je connais assez bien mon fils. Mon mari est mort alors qu'il était encore petit. J'ai fait de mon mieux, mais je n'ai jamais vraiment eu d'instinct maternel je suppose. J'ai mieux réussi avec ma fille, mais elle n'était pas aussi intelligente que Mycroft. Syndrome de Down. » Elle soupira. « Charmante enfant. Ils ont insisté pour que je la mette dans un foyer, mais je ne voulais pas en entendre parler. C'était la meilleure compagnie que je pouvais avoir.

\- Je suis désolé pour votre perte.

\- Pourquoi ? Vous ne la connaissiez pas, et je doute que vous ne vous inquiétiez pour mes délicates émotions. » Elle but une gorgée de son thé le visage tout à fait calme. « Je ne te raconte pas ça pour avoir ta compassion. Mon fils est venu pour les funérailles, ce qui m'a surpris. D'habitude il me rend visite une fois par an, réglé comme une horloge. Il n'était jamais revenu pour un mariage ou un enterrement. On a rapidement mangé ensemble et c'est la dernière fois que je l'ai vu. Il a raté deux visites annuelles maintenant. Je présume que c'était votre première question.

\- C'était sur la liste, admit-il. Mme Holmes, vous regardez les informations ? Ou lisez les journaux ?

\- Non. Pourquoi le ferais-je ? » Demanda-t-elle comme s'il avait proposé un voyage sur la lune. « Ma vie n'est guère affectée par ce qu'il se passe dans le monde. Si c'est essentiel, alors les commères du coin me le diront.

\- Ça va peut-être vous faire un choc. » John fouilla dans sa poche et en sortit un morceau de journal, fortement froissé durant le voyage. Il le lissa sur la table. Une photo du père de Sherlock parlant à plusieurs députés s'y trouvait. « Voici le Evelyn Holmes que je connais.

\- Quelle petite merde », siffla-t-elle avec tellement de férocité que John fit un bond en arrière sur sa chaise sans réfléchir. « Comment ose-t-il !

\- J'avais raison alors. C'est votre fils ?

\- Oui. » Elle tapa le visage du père de Sherlock de son ongle avec tellement de force que le papier se déchira. « Je lui ai donné naissance, même si j'aimerais dire le contraire.

\- Vous n'aviez aucune idée qu'il utilisait le nom de son cousin ?

\- Aucune. Je savais qu'il me mentait à propos de ce qu'il faisait à Londres, à propos de ce pourquoi il ne passait jamais à la maison. J'imaginais quelque chose de louche. Mais ça ? Stupide. » Elle arracha sa main du journal et l'enroula à nouveau autour de sa tasse de thé. « Je suis tellement stupide. J'aurais dû savoir. Je suppose que je n'avais pas envie de savoir.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il vous a dit ?

\- Oh, qu'il tenait une papeterie en ville. Il ne pouvait jamais trouver d'aide, bien sûr. » Elle rit amèrement. « Mes excuses, je ne peux pas venir avant mai, Mère. Le magasin, tu sais. Ha !

\- Il vous a dit qu'il était marié ?

\- Marié ? » Elle toussa, de cette même toux grasse que John avait entendu au téléphone. « Il ne supportait jamais d'être avec seulement une fille. Même au lycée, il y avait toujours deux ou trois filles en même temps.

\- Oh heum. » John essaya de ne pas rougir. « Eh bien, il l'est. Marié, je veux dire. Et il y a des enfants. »

Elle reposa sa tasse très lentement, ses yeux perçant scrutant John.

« Essayez-vous de me dire que j'ai des petits-enfants ?

\- Deux. Mycroft, enfin Mycroft Junior je suppose. Il est également dans la politique, mais je crois qu'il travaille dans tout ce qui concerne le trafic. » Dans quelque chose d'ambigu et d'effrayant. « Et il y a Sherlock. C'est pour lui que je suis ici, en fait.

\- Vous avez une photo ? » Sa voix se brisa, à se grande consternation. « S'il vous plait.

\- Ouais je… pas de Mycroft, mais j'en ai une de Sherlock. »

Il avait dû couper la photo pour qu'elle rentre dans son porte-monnaie, mais il pensait qu'elle était belle tout de même. Elle montrait Sherlock, adossé à un poteau téléphonique, prit de profil avec un léger sourire sur le visage. Ça avait été un après-midi nuageux et l'image donnait l'impression d'un jeune poète byronien sur le point de faire une découverte. C'est du moins ce à quoi ça ressemblait pour John, mais il pouvait admettre que son opinion était biaisée. Amélia prit la photographie, la scrutant comme si elle allait donner des indices sans fin. C'était peut-être le cas pour un Holmes.

« Sherlock. » Elle toucha l'image de la même façon que la coupure de journal, mais avec plus de respect. « C'était le nom de mon père. Je ne pensais pas que Mycroft se souvenait de lui. Quel genre d'enfant est-il ?

\- Intelligent. Un génie, en fait. » Il jeta un coup d'œil à la photo. « Il est très intense, concentré sur ce qu'il veut. Il peut être bon quand il veut, même si ce n'est pas souvent. Le monde l'intéresse, mais parfois c'est comme s'il était un visiteur venu d'ailleurs.

\- Et il compte pour vous, beaucoup. » Elle lui rendit la photo. « Je ne connais pas beaucoup de garçons qui gardent les photos de leurs amis dans leur porte-monnaie.

\- Oui, ben. » John rougit. « Il est important. Pour moi.

\- Je vois. » Elle le regarda comme pour la première fois, puis hocha la tête. « Donc. Mon fils a une double vie et il utilise le nom de son cousin décédé pour ça. Vous avez deviné ça et avez décidé d'enquêter.

« Oui, c'est ça en résumé. » Il raconta la fausse accusation de kidnapping, les revendications de violence de Mycroft le Jeune et la situation difficile de Sherlock. Elle écoutait de la même façon que Sherlock, avec une attention effrayante et un apparent détachement. « … c'est pourquoi je suis ici, en réalité. J'ai besoin de quelque chose qui montre que votre fils est un mauvais père. Je suis désolé, c'est horrible à demander, mais je ne sais pas comment faire ça autrement.

\- Très pragmatique de votre part », dit-elle vaguement, plongeant à nouveau son biscuit dans le thé, le laissant se dissoudre cette fois. « Et vous vous imaginez que je vais vous aider ?

\- D'après ce que je sais, vous aviez l'air partant. » Il haussa les épaules. « Mais je devais essayer.

\- Vous ne croyez pas que ce soit le cas ?

\- Vous étiez surprise d'apprendre que vous aviez des petits-enfants. Peut-être que vous faisiez semblant, mais je ne crois pas. » Il but son propre thé, maintenant froid. « Et même si c'était le cas, je ne pense pas que vous les ayez rencontrés. Sherlock disait toujours que ses grands-parents étaient morts.

\- Vous pensez qu'il sera content de découvrir le contraire ?

\- Je pense qu'il serait ravi de vous rencontrer. Mycroft aussi. Leur mère leur manque à tous les deux. Je parie qu'ils adoreraient avoir une grand-mère

\- Je vais vous aider parce que je pense maintenant que la mort est trop bonne pour mon fils. Peut-être que la prison à perpétuité semblera plus efficace. » Elle prit sa tasse et la lança de toutes ses forces vers l'évier. Elle atterrit à l'intérieur, faisant voler des morceaux de porcelaine en éclat. John la regarda avec les yeux écarquillés. « J'ai toujours détesté ce service. Debout, M. Watson. Cette conversation va se passer en marchant.

\- John », insista-t-il, se levant sur ses jambes tremblantes. « S'il vous plait, appelez-moi John.

\- Vous pouvez m'appeler Amélia. » Elle donna un coup de pied dans un fragment de porcelaine. « Ne l'utilisez pas à la légère.

\- Je ne le ferai pas. »

Attrapant un manteau de laine épaisse, Amélia descendit l'allée en direction de la rue, John la suivant courageusement. Le manteau submergeait sa petite forme et dès que John la rattrapa, elle prit son bras, s'appuyant lourdement sur lui. Sa poigne était ferme, son rythme soutenu mais elle donnait d'une certaine façon une impression générale de fragilité. Il se demanda si c'était intentionnel.

« Evelyn était un gentil garçon. Elle commença à parler alors qu'ils tournaient au coin de la rue, s'éloignant d'une petite rangée de boutiques. Ma sœur ne l'a eu que quelque mois avant que j'ai Mycroft. Elle pensait que c'était fantastique. Elle croyait qu'ils allaient grandir comme des frères. Je savais cependant que ça n'allait pas être le cas dès que Mycroft est né. Il me ressemblait trop. Son père était un homme pragmatique, un homme de tous les jours. Menuisier, bar après le travail puis direction la maison pour un repas chaud avant de se coucher tôt. Je l'ai épousé parce que je n'avais pas d'autre choix et il semblait être l'homme le moins susceptible de se mettre en travers de mon chemin.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous vouliez faire ? » Demanda-t-il malgré lui. Ca n'avait pas grand-chose à voir avec cette affaire.

« Devenir médecin. » Elle secoua la tête comme si elle n'arrivait pas à croire à cette folie d'antan. « J'aurais fait un bon docteur.

\- Oui, effectivement. » Il pouvait imaginer ses mains fermes sur le scalpel. Mais les manières au chevet des patients auraient pu poser problème. « Mais vous vous êtes mariée à la place.

\- Et je suis immédiatement tombée enceinte. » Elle soupira. « Je n'avais jamais pensé aux enfants. Je n'ai jamais voulu en avoir un, alors ne parlons même pas de deux. Si j'étais superstitieuse, je dirais que mon fils a été ma punition. Mais je ne le suis pas. Je sais exactement comment il est devenu comme ça. Trop intelligent et cruel par nature, il est devenu froid par son éducation. Je faisais les choses machinalement avec lui, mais toute ma tendresse est allée à ma fille.

\- Vous avez essayé », offrit-t-il mal à l'aise. La mère de Sherlock lui avait certainement donné beaucoup plus que ce que son père pouvait fournir et ce n'était pas difficile d'imaginer ce qui aurait pu se passer sans ça. « Ce n'est pas comme si vous aviez l'intention que ça se passe comme ça.

\- Non, c'est vrai. » La route commença à monter doucement, les éloignant complètement des maisons et les emmenant vers des prés verts. « Mais les intentions n'ont pas grand-chose à voir avec les résultats. Il avait seulement douze ans quand j'ai suspecté pour la première fois que c'était un monstre. »

Le sang de John se glaça et il s'arrêta de marcher. Elle souleva un sourcil impérieux.

« Je pensais que vous croyiez qu'il volait ? Ce n'est pas tout à fait un comportement monstrueux.

\- C'était jusqu'à ce que vous me disiez qu'il avait volé l'identité de son cousin. » Elle recommença à marcher jusqu'à ce que sa poigne sur le bras de John l'oblige à continuer avec elle. « Ca a confirmé une théorie dont j'ai longtemps espéré qu'elle serait improuvable.

\- Quelle théorie ?

\- Je vais te le dire. Patience, réprimanda-t-elle. Evelyn aimait le foot et d'autres choses normales pour un garçon. Il se débrouillait à l'école, mais n'était pas un génie. Tout comme ma sœur et son mari. Des gens agréables, honnêtes, sans grandes ambitions. Mon fils n'était pas comme ça. Mycroft était déterminé. A l'âge de cinq ans, il était la star de son école, mais n'avait pas particulièrement d'amis. Il pouvait se transformer pour s'adapter à ce qu'une personne aimait et redevenir lui-même dès qu'elle avait le dos tourné. J'étais pareil autrefois.

\- Plus maintenant ?

\- Je suis trop vieille et fatiguée pour me soucier de ce que les gens pensent de moi, grogna-t-elle. Je m'en moquais à l'époque, je n'aurais pas dû. J'aurai payé plus d'attention à ce qui était en train de se passer sous mon nez. Mycroft ignorait Evelyn la plupart du temps et ils étaient rarement ensemble. C'est pourquoi ce jour-là était tellement bizarre. »

« C'était en mai. Mycroft avait douze ans et Evelyn à peine treize. Ma sœur était passée chez moi avec lui et on était tous assis dans le salon pour le thé. Evelyn nous parlait d'un but qu'il avait marqué. Je n'étais pas souvent physiquement affectueuse, mais j'ai tendu la main pour lui ébouriffer les cheveux. C'est à ce moment-là que Mycroft est rentré. Le regard qu'il avait… complètement vide et froid. Je pensais qu'il avait peut-être eu une mauvaise journée à l'école, mais avant que je n'aie pu demander, son regard avait changé.

\- Viens, Evey', dit-il, tu dois t'ennuyer. Ils sont montés dans sa chambre. Mycroft ne proposait pas d'habitude et ma sœur allait rarement quelque part sans Evelyn. J'étais seulement contente d'avoir un peu de temps seule avec elle, je suppose. Nous sommes allées à la cuisine pour boire du vin et parler pendant que je préparais le diner. Vers sept heures, Mycroft est redescendu seul. Il a dit qu'Evelyn était vite allé au bout de la rue pour acheter des chewing-gums et qu'il serait de retour dans cinq minutes.

\- Evelyn n'est jamais revenu du magasin, devina John.

\- Non. Il n'est jamais arrivé à la boutique, d'après la fille qui se trouvait à la caisse. Toute la ville s'est mise à sa recherche. Il a fallu trois jours pour trouver le corps. » Elle soupira. « On y est presque maintenant. »

Ils marchèrent encore un peu dans un silence lourd. John repéra une croix en bois pourri dans les hautes herbes juste avant qu'ils ne l'atteignent réellement.

« C'est là qu'ils l'ont trouvé ? » Il essaya d'imaginer un corps couché parmi les brins d'herbe.

« Le meurtre était vicieux mais méthodique. » Elle laissa échapper un long souffle par le nez, puis toussa un peu. John passa un bras autour d'elle et elle ne l'éloigna pas, même après qu'elle ait fini de tousser. « Il a été ligoté d'abord, puis ouvert du front jusqu'aux cuisses en passant à travers l'intestin. Tous ses organes étaient posés à côté de lui comme après une dissection. Je l'ai identifié. Je n'ai pas voulu laisser ma sœur voir le corps. Il y a des limites à ce qu'une personne doit endurer.

\- C'est horrible. » L'imagination de John lui laissait une image beaucoup trop nette maintenant. « Est-ce que la police avait un suspect ?

\- Non. » Elle balaya une mèche de cheveux de son front. « L'enquête a trainé pendant des années. Ils ont finalement dit à ma sœur que c'était peu probable qu'ils arrivent à le localiser. Que le tueur était un étranger, passant sans laisser de traces derrière lui.

\- Quand avez-vous commencé à suspecter votre fils ?

\- Ça a pris plus de temps que ça n'aurait dû. » Elle lâcha son emprise sur le bras de John et s'avança un peu dans l'herbe. « Il était le dernier à avoir vu Evelyn en vie. Il avait déjà montré des tendances violentes avant, même s'il a vite appris à être discret à ce sujet. Je l'ai surpris pinçant sa sœur par exemple. Pas pour jouer. C'était une série le long de son bras comme s'il mesurait quelque chose. J'ai arrêté de les laisser seuls après ça.

\- C'est un grand pas entre des pincements et un meurtre.

\- Je vous l'ai dit, il a appris à le cacher. Vous savez ce qu'il a fait à ses propres fils. Je suis sûre qu'il les considère comme supérieur au reste de l'humanité et ça ne l'empêche pas… » Elle secoua la tête pour éloigner cette pensée. « J'ai commencé à le suspecter quand j'ai trouvé le couteau dans son tiroir à sous-vêtements, des mois après la mort d'Evelyn. Le couteau appartenait à son père et je lui avais donné pour son anniversaire cette année-là. Avant ça, Mycroft l'avait toujours gardé dans son bureau. Je n'arrivais pas à comprendre comment il avait atterri là. Il avait l'air aiguisé et très propre, ce qui était bizarre. Le couteau n'avait pas été utilisé depuis des années et il était un peu rouillé avant que je ne lui offre.

\- C'est là que vous avez su ?

\- Oui. » Elle toussa fortement. « Je savais. Je savais… tout. Comment il avait dû emmener Evelyn dehors sous un faux prétexte puis l'avais attaché. Je n'arrive pas à m'imaginer l'excuse dont s'est servi Mycroft, mais Evelyn a dû se douter que quelque chose n'allait pas quand il a sorti le couteau. Le début de la coupure était irrégulier, comme s'il se débattait encore.

\- Vous n'avez pas à faire ça. Ça doit être difficile… » Il s'interrompit quand elle le fusilla du regard.

« J'aurais pu le faire moi-même, ça aurait été pareil. » Ses épaules fières s'affaissèrent. « Je l'ai mis au monde, j'ai fait de lui ce qu'il est aujourd'hui d'une façon ou d'une autre et puis j'ai gardé son secret.

\- Pourquoi ? » Il pensa à sa propre mère lui tournant le dos en raison d'une sexualité excentrique. « Pourquoi ne l'avez-vous pas dénoncé ?

\- Parce que c'est mon fils », dit-elle simplement et ça suffit à couper le souffle de John. « Je pensais que je devais avoir tort. Qu'il ne pouvait pas avoir fait ça. Après tout, il aurait été couvert de sang. J'ai rationalisé ça pendant des années. Il aurait fallu du temps pour sortir là-dehors, tuer Evelyn puis rentrer à la maison. Quand aurait-il eu le temps de se laver ? Il portait les mêmes vêtements que durant le reste de la journée. Ils auraient été recouverts de sang.

\- C'est logique. Qu'est-ce qui vous a fait changer d'avis ?

\- Quand vous êtes venu aujourd'hui et que vous m'avez dit qu'il avait pris l'identité de son cousin. C'était évident pour moi. C'est l'acte d'un homme sans scrupule. » Elle croisa les bras fermement sur sa poitrine. « Et un homme sans scrupule n'aurait aucun problème à tuer son cousin dans le plus simple appareil. Il y a un ruisseau pas loin d'ici. Il aurait pu nager dedans après, puis s'habiller à nouveau. La journée était chaude, il aurait été entièrement sec au moment de retourner dans sa chambre par la fenêtre.

\- Ça parait un peu… compliqué, admit John.

\- Vraiment ? » Elle le toisa du regard. « Aussi compliqué que de mener une double vie et incarcérer son propre fils dans un hôpital psychiatrique ?

\- A peu près. » Il passa une main sur son visage. « Y-a-t-il des indices ? Vous avez toujours le couteau ?

\- Disparu depuis longtemps. Je l'ai remis dans le tiroir et quand j'ai à nouveau regardé il l'avait déplacé. Le reste des preuves est toujours entre les mains de la police. » Elle prit une nouvelle fois le bras de John. « Ramenez-moi à la maison. »

Ils prirent le chemin du retour en silence. John tourna et retourna l'histoire dans sa tête et essaya de lui donner un sens. Il en arrivait toujours à se poser la même question.

« Mais pourquoi » demanda-t-il quand ils atteignirent à nouveau le bout de sa rue. « Pourquoi Evelyn ?

\- Ce n'est pas évident ? » Sourit-elle, sans joie et avec la mâchoire serrée. « Parce qu'il s'ennuyait. Parce qu'il pouvait.

\- Oh. » Son estomac se retourna à cette pensée. « Je ne sais pas quoi faire. Je veux dire, merci de m'avoir raconté ça, mais je ne sais pas quoi en faire.

\- Vous semblez relativement intelligent, dit-elle sèchement. Mycroft était seulement un enfant quand il a tué Evelyn.

\- Oui ? » Il la regarda stupéfait et dû retenir un rire hystérique quand elle fit la même tête que Sherlock faisait tellement souvent. Celle qui disait ''j'ai vraiment besoin d'expliquer ça ?''.

« Il a tué à douze ans. Vous pensez réellement qu'il s'est arrêté là ? » Elle ouvrit la porte d'entrée de la maison et cette fois ne lui laissa pas d'espace pour entrer. « Vous avez du pain sur la planche.

\- Bien. Oui. Merci, m'dame. » Il se retourna pour commencer à marcher vers la gare quand elle l'appela.

« John !

\- Oui ?

\- Lorsque vous aurez terminé votre croisade, je voudrais rencontrer mes petits-enfants. » Elle le fixa avec un regard dur. « Vous avez promis que vous les feriez venir.

\- Je vous le promets, répondit-il vigoureusement.

\- Bien. C'est… bien. Merci. » Elle cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, toussa, puis disparut dans la maison penchée dans un claquement de porte final.

Le trajet du retour passa en un clin d'œil alors que John essayait d'organiser son plan. Il espérait avoir quelque chose après sa visite chez Amélia, mais la tragique histoire l'a pris de court. Quand il arriva à l'appartement, il fouilla dans le linge sale jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve la carte que le jeune officier lui avait refilé. Un numéro privé avait été griffonné à la hâte au dos de celle-ci. John appela avant de pouvoir se défiler.

« Allo ? » La voix était définitivement celle de Lestrade. Il y avait du bruit en arrière-plan, une télévision et une femme en train de rire.

« Bonjour. C'est John Watson. Vous m'avez arrêté l'autre jour », essaya-t-il puis grimaça en se rendant compte de la tournure. « Vous avez dit que je pourrais appeler si j'avais besoin d'aide.

\- Oui, évidement. Bien sûr. » Des bruits de pas puis une porte se ferma, coupant le bruit de fond. « Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour toi, John ?

\- Je crois que j'ai découvert quelque chose, mais je vais avoir besoin d'accéder aux dossiers de la police.

\- Heu, tu sais quand j'ai dit que je pouvais t'aider, je pensais plus à… » Lestrade s'arrêta. « Oublies. Pourquoi tu en as besoin ?

\- Je pense que le père de Sherlock pourrait être un tueur en série. » Dit à voix haute, ça semblait encore moins probable que dans sa tête. « Il a tué son cousin et a utilisé son nom plus tard. Son vrai nom est Mycroft Holmes. C'était il y a des années, mais sa mère pense qu'il ne s'est pas arrêté après un seul meurtre.

\- On dirait que tu as passé quelques jours intéressants, dit Lestrade après une longue pause. Et trouvé toute une histoire.

\- Je sais que ça semble fou, mais j'ai besoin de savoir s'il y a des affaires non résolues impliquant des personnes coupées en deux et avec leurs organes retirés. Il est à Londres depuis longtemps, il a dû tuer ici au moins une fois. Les tueurs en séries ne changent pas leur mode op'.

\- Mode op' ? grogna Lestrade. Tu as lu trop de romans policiers. Qu'est-ce que tu sais à propos des tueurs en série ?

\- Je suis sérieux. S'il vous plait. Demandez autour de vous au moins. Ça doit être des meurtres horribles, les gens doivent sûrement s'en rappeler. Il les a peut-être ligotés avant de les disséquer.

\- Les disséquer ? » Répéta Lestrade avec une note d'incrédibilité dans la voix. « Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

\- Je vous ai dit qu'il sortait tous les organes. C'est ce que sa mère a dit en tout cas. Peut-être qu'il le fait différemment maintenant.

\- Où es-tu en ce moment ?

\- Dans notre appart'.

\- Restes-y. Je viens te chercher, soupira Lestrade. Je déteste dire ça, mais ça me rappelle bien quelque chose. Je pense que je peux nous avoir les dossiers tant que l'employé de nuit est en poste.

\- Oh putain, Dieu merci », souffla John d'une voix tremblante.

\- Ne me remercie pas encore. Ces dossiers ne sont pas faciles à avoir. »

La ligne coupa et John compose immédiatement le numéro de Mycroft le jeune.

« J'ai quelque chose, dit-il dès qu'on décrocha. « Ton père est un putain de psychopathe.

\- Ce n'est rien de nouveau, répondit Mycroft d'un ton tranchant. Seulement un fait bien connu.

\- J'ai rencontré quelqu'un aujourd'hui. Elle pense que c'est un tueur en série.

\- A-t-elle des preuves ?

\- C'est ce que je vais découvrir. Un… ami, je suppose, est en route pour m'aider à voir quelques dossiers de police.

\- Tu as des amis dans la police ? » Le ''est-ce qu'ils savent que tu as tué l'un d'eux'' était seulement légèrement sous-entendu, mais John s'irrita néanmoins.

"Il est différent. C'est un mec sympa. Je voulais juste te tenir au courant. » Il raccrocha avant que Mycroft ne puisse ajouter un mot.

Lestrade sonna seulement quelques minutes plus tard. Protecteur de son espace personnel, John ne l'invita pas à monter. Ils se retrouvèrent sur le trottoir et se dirigèrent vers le métro. Habillé en civil, Lestrade ne semblait pas beaucoup plus vieux que John. Ils auraient pu être des amis qui sortaient pour boire un verre. Au lieu de ça, ils poursuivaient une quête macabre à la recherche d'informations.

« Je suis désolé de vous déranger alors que vous avez une soirée de libre », dit John, hésitant.

« S'bon. Je l'admets, tu as aiguisé ma curiosité. »

Scotland Yard ouvrit ses portes à Lestrade après son identification avec quelques sourcils froncés à la vue de John à sa suite. Ils serpentaient à travers le bâtiment, descendant vers le sous-sol. Ils passèrent devant des portes avec la mention ''Morgue'' et ''Autopsie''. Ils atteignirent celle contenant les archives et entrèrent.

« Greg ! » Le visage d'un jeune homme expressif, assit derrière une vitre pare-balle, s'illumina comme un sapin de Noël. « Ca fait des siècles que je ne t'aie pas vu !

\- Salut Dan ». Lestrade lui retourna son sourire éclatant. Ça semblait suspicieusement faux, mais Dan ne remarqua rien. « Comment va Claire ?

\- Oh bien, bien. Elle va accoucher de notre deuxième d'un moment à l'autre. Elle est devenue aussi grosse qu'une vache et deux fois plus grincheuse. » Un rire aigu remplit la pièce et John se retint de faire une grimace. « Je suppose que tu n'es pas descendu pour discuter cependant.

\- Non, tu as raison. Je veux jeter un coup d'œil à quelques dossiers sur l'affaire du Scientifique.

\- Vraiment dégoutant celui-là. » Le visage de Dan ne semblait pas pouvoir contenir une expression de dégout, mais il fit de son mieux. « Je pensais qu'ils avaient abandonné.

\- On a peut-être une piste.

\- Très bien, tu connais la procédure. Émarge, note ce que tu prends.

\- Je vais les lire ici, merci. »

Dan passa un registre à travers le trou dans la vitre, blaguant avec Lestrade pendant qu'il le signait et le datait. L'écho bruyant d'un verrou automatique se fit entendre et Lestrade passa rapidement la porte, laissant passer John après lui.

« On dirait qu'il ne m'a pas vu », dit John quand la porte se referma derrière eux.

« Ce qu'il ne voit pas, il ne peut pas en parler. » Le sourire de Greg était légèrement tendu. « Je lui dois une faveur.

\- Une grosse ?

\- Non, tant qu'on ne prend rien.

\- Désolé.

\- Pas de ta faute, gamin. J'ai fait mon choix. »

Des boites contenant les preuves de centaines d'enquêtes étaient alignées le long des murs de pièces exiguës, mais Lestrade semblait savoir exactement où il allait.

« Ici. » Il descendit une boite de l'étagère et la mit dans les bras de John. Puis il en prit deux de plus lui-même. Elles étaient toutes identifiées avec le même numéro de dossier. « C'est seulement pour la dernière victime on reviendra pour le reste. »

Quelque part dans ce labyrinthe ils trouvèrent une table et des chaises. Lestrade donna une paire de gants en latex à John avant d'ouvrir la première boite.

« Je dois te prévenir, il y aura des photos. » Soulevant des dossiers manilles et des sacs en plastiques transparents, Greg semblait dans son élément. Sérieux et calme. « Si tu as envie de vomir, essaye de le faire dans la poubelle. Ça pourrait compromettre les preuves.

\- Est-ce que je dois vous dire ce qu'on recherche ? demanda John. Peut-être que j'aurai dû essayer d'avoir le dossier d'Evelyn Holmes d'abord, mais je n'ai pas réfléchi.

\- Sa mort remonte à combien de temps ?

\- C'était il y a environ quarante ans.

\- Probablement inutile maintenant. Ils n'ont surement pas collecté ce dont on a besoin. Et une grande partie des preuves s'est sûrement décomposée, si le stockage n'a pas été fait correctement. Ça semble toujours être le cas dans des affaires aussi vieilles. Cependant, s'il y a un lien, ça vaudra peut-être le coup de jeter un coup d'œil. » Lestrade fronça les sourcils, ouvrant un dossier comprenant un rapport soigneusement rédigé. « Yasmin Friar, 16 ans. Le Scientifique l'a eu il y a quatre ans.

\- Scientifique à cause des dissections ?

\- Exactement. Les corps ont tous été éventrés comme ceci. » Lestrade déposa une photo brillante sur la table, observant la tête de John.

Peu importe ce qu'on avait fait à Yasmin, elle ne semblait plus humaine. C'était à la fois plus facile et plus dur à regarder. Elle avait été découpée une fois verticalement puis une fois horizontalement, la peau tirée en arrière pour révéler un torse vide à l'exception de sa cage thoracique et de la ligne étincelante de sa colonne vertébrale derrière elle. Le reste de ses organes internes avaient soigneusement été arrangés à côté d'elle. John prit une profonde inspiration, déglutit difficilement puis hocha la tête.

« C'est horrible. » Il croisa le regard scrutateur de Lestrade. « Il y a combien de victimes ?

\- Six certaines et deux possibles. Les deux dont on n'est pas sûr remonte à plus longtemps, la technique n'était alors pas aussi raffinée. Cinq femmes et trois hommes, entre quatorze et vingt-six ans. Tous les corps ont été découverts à Battersea Park, mais ils n'ont pas été tués là-bas. Aucun n'était mort depuis plus d'un jour quand ils ont été trouvés.

\- Vous semblez vous y connaitre sur le sujet.

\- Ils ont trouvé Yasmin pendant ma première semaine ici. » Lestrade reprit la photo, la remettant pieusement dans le dossier. « Elle était sans-abri, mais elle avait des amis. Ils l'ont identifiée presque immédiatement. J'étais chargé de les empêcher de passer sous le ruban de sécurité et de voir le corps.

\- Vous avez développé un intérêt pour ce cas.

\- Une obsession », admit-il avec un sourire tendu et mécontent. « Je n'étais pas censé m'en occuper, mais je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de faire des recherches. Avant Yasmin, ça faisait cinq ans qu'on n'avait pas trouvé de victime. C'est rare de trouver un tueur en série qui s'impose autant de temps entre les victimes. Ils sont censés devenir fou rapidement. Leur esprit se décompose. C'était avant que je ne fasse plus de recherches et que je remarque qu'il n'y a rien d'habituel quand on en vient au serial killers. Du moins on ne l'a pas encore trouvé.

\- Il y a déjà eu des suspects ? » John attrapa un sac en plastique qui contenait un morceau de vêtement ensanglanté. L'étiquette affirmait que c'était la chemise de la victime, mais ça pouvait être n'importe quoi.

« Aucun de sérieux. Il est très soigneux. Pas d'empreintes ni de fibres égarées. Il y avait des traces de pas sur plusieurs scènes de crime. » Il fouilla dans les pages du dossier sur Yasmin, trouva une autre photo et la sortie. C'est un zoom sur une trace nette de chaussure dans la boue. « Pointure 45, chaussure pour tenue habillée. On n'a pas trouvé la marque. Tu sais comment la plupart des tueurs en série se font attraper ?

\- Non.

\- Une victime s'échappe. » Lestrade baissa le regard sur l'empreinte de pas. « Ce mec à une pièce où il les tue, j'en suis sûr. Personne ne lui échappe.

\- Mais on a un suspect. » John chercha l'article de journal avec la photo déchirée, le déposant que la table. « On doit seulement trouver des preuves qui le relie aux crimes.

\- Je peux aider avec ça. » Mycroft apparu, comme si on venait de l'appeler, debout dans l'encadrement de la porte avec son costume sombre immaculé. « Sérieusement, John. Ne me regarde pas avec ces yeux surpris.

\- Tu connais cet homme ?

\- Le grand frère de Sherlock. Mycroft. Pas le… » Il fit un geste vers l'article.

« Pas le quoi ? » Mycroft fit le tour de la sale, s'installant sur une troisième chaise. « Tu m'as affirmé plus tôt que tu me tiendrais au courant, John. J'ai plutôt l'impression d'être exclu et je n'aime pas ça.

\- Comment êtes-vous entré ici ? » Demanda Lestrade, regardant Mycroft comme s'il allait sortir une arme à tout moment.

« J'ai plus de droits d'être ici que vous deux, dit Mycroft d'un ton nonchalant. Maintenant, John, explique. »

John recracha tous les détails dont il se souvenait, puis en donna encore plus alors que Mycroft le questionnait comme un terroriste présumé. Lestrade écouta en silence, les paupières lourdes, mais John pouvait dire qu'il était tout sauf endormi.

« Et vous pensez que vous pouvez aider à régler cette affaire ? » demanda Lestrade dès que le dernier mot passa la bouche de John.

« Je suis la personne la plus apte à s'occuper de ce cas. Personne ne le connait comme je le connais. » Mycroft prit le dossier de Yasmin et l'ouvrit avec désinvolture. John grimaça pour lui quand il atteignit la photo. Il pensait la façade de Mycroft inviolable, mais sa physiologie le trahi. Il devint très blanc et reposa doucement le dossier. « Et il y en a huit comme ça ?

\- Que nous avons trouvé, oui. » Lestrade reprit le dossier, déposant une main protectrice dessus. « Si Mme Holmes a raison, alors il y a commencé à tuer il y a quarante ans. Ce qui me fait penser qu'il nous manque beaucoup de corps. Ceux qu'on a trouvés, il voulait qu'on les trouve.

\- De la provocation. » Mycroft se mordit l'intérieur de la joue. « Uniformément placé pour rappeler à la police qu'ils échouaient.

\- Alors il y a combien de corps là-dehors, vous pensez ? » Demanda John.

Tous les trois restèrent assis en silence, envisageant les possibilités. L'air devint plus lourd et froid tandis qu'ils y pensaient.

« Nous ne pouvons le découvrir qu'en fouillant, dit finalement Lestrade. Et ce n'est pas en restant assis sur nos fesses que ça va se faire.

\- Effectivement. » Mycroft se leva. « Allons chercher le reste des preuves. Une image d'ensemble devrait ne fournir plus de pistes. »

Quand ils eurent enfin tout sorti, ça ressemblait à un horrible collage. Chaque lieu de meurtre était obsessionnellement semblable, comme si le tueur travaillait à partir d'une photographie.

« Si on pouvait superposer les photos, je suis sûr qu'elles iraient ensemble », commenta John plus tard dans la nuit.

« Père a une mémoire quasi parfaite. Il serait facilement capable de faire quelque chose comme ça. » Mycroft parcourut à nouveau rapidement les photos. « Les corps avaient tous la même taille et la même corpulence. Tous avec des cheveux sombres. Il revit le meurtre de son cousin. Le perfectionne.

\- Ça ne nous rapproche toujours pas de preuves concrètes. » Trois tasses de café vides était empilées à côté du coude de Lestrade. « C'est ce dont on a besoin. Si seulement on pouvait trouver l'endroit où il les tue.

\- C'est surement près du parc. » Mycroft étala une carte usée sur la table, jonchée de points rouges. « S'il pouvait s'en sortir comme ça, il le ferait dans le parc lui-même, pour rejouer le premier crime. Mais ça serait trop risqué.

\- Pouvez-vous avoir une liste de ses biens immobiliers ? » Lestrade se pencha sur la carte, traçant les rues avec un doigt taché d'encre.

« Il ne serait pas assez idiot pour le mettre sous le nom de Holmes.

\- Mais il aurait acheté l'endroit il y a des années. Peut-être même avant qu'il ne rencontre ta mère, anticipa John. Est-ce qu'il a son propre argent ? Il a dit à Amélia qu'il possédait tout un magasin.

\- Père ? Posséder un magasin ? Renifla Mycroft.

\- Ça serait une bonne couverture. » John haussa les épaules. « Pour une chambre de torture.

\- Tu déconnes ? » Lestrade secoua la tête. « Ça ne marcherait jamais. Les clients qui entrent et sortent toute la journée ? Les employés ? Il n'arriverait pas à le cacher à autant de gens.

\- Non. Il ne pouvait pas ! Vous ne voyez pas ? » Mycroft frappa sa main sur la table puis le fixa comme s'il était choqué d'avoir fait une telle chose. « C'est une boutique fermée. Qui a fait faillite. Au centre d'une bataille juridique sans fin, ça serait parfait. Il n'aurait pas à dépenser un sou. Il n'a qu'à s'y installer et garder un œil sur les poursuites. Si jamais le litige se résout, il pourrait y retourner et tout remettre en l'état.

\- Comment on trouve l'endroit, alors ? » John se pencha et regarda la carte.

« Travail classique de policier. » Lestrade sourit, tapant Mycroft sur l'épaule. « On va regarder.

\- Bien. » Mycroft s'éloigna légèrement du contact. Je vais faire venir une voiture.

Lestrade et Mycroft se disputaient à propos de la carte quand ils entrèrent dans la voiture. Succombant à la fatigue pendant un bref moment, John appuya sa tête contre la vitre froide et regarda les deux paires de mains survolant une photocopie meurtrie. Il y avait là quelque chose d'élégant, les doigts rugueux, francs et capables de Lestrade d'un côté, et ceux plus arrondis, élégant de Mycroft de l'autre. La voiture filait dans les rues assombries par la nuit, faisant des cercles autour du parc. John repéra la boutique en premier et laissa passer la courte trêve pour la pointer du doigt.

« Les fenêtres sont condamnées, dit-il doucement. Il y a un panneau : Papeterie Saucy Jack, je crois.

\- Où ? » Lestrade et Mycroft relevèrent la tête à l'unisson, puis se jetèrent un regard embarrassé.

« On vient de le dépasser. »

Mycroft frappa à la vitre et la voiture s'arrêta sans bruit. Ils sortirent pendant que Mycroft donnait encore des instructions à son chauffeur invisible. Plus loin dans la rue, de la lumière filtrait d'un bar local et des notes de piano leurs parvenaient. Le reste était parfaitement sombre et calme.

La devanture était sombre et abandonnée depuis longtemps, le bois au-dessus des fenêtres commençait à pourrir. John se rappela d'une croix dans de l'herbe haute, redevenant doucement poussière, et frissonna. Il regarda Lestrade mettre un genou à terre et faire quelque chose avec la poignée jusqu'à ce qu'elle cède.

« Un policier qui garde sur lui des outils de crochetage. » Mycroft poussa Lestrade de côté avec son pied, pénétrant le premier dans le bâtiment.

« Je n'ai pas toujours été un flic. » Lestrade fit un clin d'œil à John et ils entrèrent dans l'obscurité ensemble.

Curieusement, Mycroft s'était avéré avoir une lampe de poche compacte dans le revers de son costume immaculé, là où un homme normal aurait mis un stylo. Elle n'osa même pas clignoter quand il l'alluma, envoyant de la lumière brillante dans tous les coins. Il y avait des comptoirs, vidés de toutes marchandises et couverts de poussières. Ils se dirigèrent silencieusement vers l'arrière de la pièce où il y avait un local pour le stock ou pour les employés.

« Ici. » Mycroft montra une irrégularité dans le sol à l'aide de sa lampe de poche. « Il y a une sorte d'entrée par-là. »

Ils le regardèrent et Mycroft leur renvoya un regard expectatif. Apparemment, il n'allait pas s'abaisser à s'accroupir et ouvrir le truc. John n'était pas totalement sûr que Mycroft sache comment s'accroupir. Est-ce que ces articulations pouvaient se plier de cette façon ? Lestrade le fit à sa place, passant sa main sur une couche de poussière afin de distinguer le contour de la porte. Il trouva une serrure et la crocheta habilement.

La porte qu'il souleva n'était pas une mince planche en bois. C'était lourd, en métal et ça ressemblait à une porte d'entrée d'une chambre froide. De l'air froid remontait ainsi qu'une légère odeur d'antiseptique. Des marches descendaient dans le noir.

« On devrait appeler quelqu'un. » Lestrade se balança sur ses talons.

Après une brève négation, Mycroft passa la lampe de poche à Lestrade et posa son pied sur le premier barreau de l'échelle. « La rigueur sauve des vies, M. l'agent

\- Tu devrais rester ici, gamin. » Lestrade regarda John en même temps qu'il éclairait le chemin pour Mycroft. « Il y a une limite à ce que tu dois voir ce soir.

\- Si vous m'appeler encore une fois gamin, je vais vous botter les fesses », marmonna John et il suivit Mycroft avant que Lestrade ne puisse l'arrêter.

« Ah, un interrupteur. » La voix de Mycorft lui parvenait de sa gauche. Une vive lumière fluorescente illumina la pièce, se reflétant sur la surface lisse des parois en métal.

La pièce entière semblait être faite de chrome impeccable. Des congélateurs industriels bordaient les murs, leurs bourdonnements mécaniques combinés faisant vibrer le métal sous leurs pieds. Au milieu de la pièce se trouvait une table avec des contorsions bizarres.

« Une table d'autopsie, siffla Lestrade. Le fils de pute. Où est-ce qu'il a pu trouver ça ?

\- En se faisant passer pour un entrepreneur des pompes funèbres. Les tables d'embaumement ne sont pas très différentes et il aurait seulement eu quelques petits ajustements à faire. » Mycroft s'approcha de la table, jamais assez proche pour la toucher.

Passant la manche de son pull par-dessus sa main, Lestrade ouvrit doucement un des congélateurs puis le referma en déglutissant difficilement.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » demanda John, son estomac tordu par la suspicion.

« Tu n'as pas besoin de savoir.

\- Il en a vu d'autres, intervint Mycroft. Mais le contenu est clair. Regardez les étiquettes. »

Les yeux de Lestrade et John se baissèrent vers les pancartes fixées sur les congélateurs. Poumons, disait l'étiquette soigneusement écrite. Foies disait celle à sa gauche et Reins celle à sa droite.

« Combien il y en a là-dedans ?

\- C'est presque plein. » Il frémit. « C'est… on doit sortir de là avant de contaminer encore plus les preuves. Ne touchez rien avec votre peau nue, si vous y arrivez.

\- Vraiment, Officier…

\- La ferme, Mycroft. Si c'est bien ce que ça semble être, votre père a sûrement tué plus de personne que n'importe quel serial killeur connu. On ne peut pas risquer de brouiller les pistes. » Se dirigeant vers l'échelle, Lestrade attrapa les barreaux attentivement, sa manche recouvrant toujours sa main. « Je vais essuyer les serrures. Ça devrait étaler les empreintes que j'ai laissées. Est-ce que l'un de vous a touché quelque chose ? »

En fin de compte, ils durent se contenter d'essuyer les rampes de l'escalier et les deux verrous avec le mouchoir de Mycroft. Dehors, au coin de la rue, Lestrade entra dans une cabine téléphonique avec sa main toujours enveloppée avec précaution dans le tissu un peu fragile de son haut.

« Qu'est-ce qui dans le nom du magasin vous a tous les deux alertés ? » John s'appuya lourdement sur le côté de la cabine, la fatigue le gagnant.

« Je pensais que tout le monde savait ça. » Enfonçant ses mains dans les poches, Mycroft tourna le dos à la boutique. « Dans une des lettres censée être de Jack l'Eventreur, celui-ci se fait appeler Saucy Jack.

\- Oh bordel de merde. » John rit, un rire tremblant et croassant. « Pourquoi n'a-t-il pas simplement appelé ce putain d'endroit ''Un Tueur Vit Ici''.

\- C'est ce qu'il a fait. C'était son but. Tout ça. C'est sarcastique. Pour rappeler à quel point il est plus intelligent que nous autre.

\- Un rappel à la police ? Mais s'ils n'ont jamais trouvé l'endroit… alors c'était quoi ? Seulement une blague perso ?

\- Quelque chose comme ça. » Avec dédain, Mycroft regarda le bout de la rue, faisant un signe à la voiture de s'approcher. Sa main se figea au milieu de son geste. « Oh John. Maintenant je vois pourquoi Sherlock t'apprécie à ce point. Tu poses exactement les bonnes questions.

\- Vraiment ? » John plissa les yeux. « Qu'est-ce que j'ai demandé ?

\- Le sarcasme n'est pas pour la police. Il ne pouvait même pas imaginer qu'ils le trouveraient. Le magasin… c'était pour quelqu'un de beaucoup plus intelligent.

\- Oi ! » Protesta Lestrade, ressortant de la cabine. « Je ne suis peut-être pas un génie, mais je nous ai amené ici, non ?

\- Vous ne comprenez pas, soupira Mycroft. Le message. Cette moquerie. C'était pour moi. Il m'a entrainé à penser comme ça. Il voulait que je le découvre.

\- Pourquoi ? » John jeta un coup d'œil à Lestrade qui ne fit qu'hausser les épaules.

« C'est un jeu. Tout est seulement un jeu pour lui. Un jeu avec un seul autre joueur qui en vaille la peine. » Il ne leur parlait plus vraiment maintenant. Comme Sherlock, il était parti Ailleurs, le regard distant. « Il nous a laissé capturer sa reine. Ou il a planifié qu'on le ferait. On ne regardait pas le roi.

\- Le roi ? » Lestrade cligna des yeux. Mycroft croisa le regard de John et il put y voir tellement de chose. Du regret. De la culpabilité.

« Sherlock…, souffla John. Il va chercher Sherlock. Mais comment est-ce qu'il saurait qu'on était ici ?

« Stupide ! » Mycroft retourna vivement en direction du magasin, sa lampe de poche illuminant à nouveau l'intérieur. « Des caméras. Des alarmes silences. Il ne ferait pas tout ça sans précautions. Il savait qu'on était ici à la minute où on y a mis les pieds. On doit y aller. Maintenant. »

Alors qu'ils s'entassaient dans la voiture, les premières sirènes de police résonnèrent, comme de lointains gémissements d'outre-tombe. Myrcoft sortit un téléphone volumineux de sous la banquette, pressant les touches rapidement et donnant des instructions. John n'entendit rien de cela. Pendant tout le voyage stressant vers l'hôpital, il garda ses mains fermement sur ses genoux et les yeux fermés. Son esprit était entièrement, délibérément, vide. S'il ne s'autorisait rien qu'une pensée, tout serait perdu.

Dès que la voiture ralenti pour s'arrêter, il fut dehors en train de courir. Derrière lui, il pouvait entendre Lestrade crier, mais il ne pouvait se permettre de se déconcentrer. Il courut jusqu'à la pelouse sombre et entra dans le chic hall d'accueil. La même infirmière joyeuse se trouvait derrière le bureau.

« Sherlock Holmes », demanda-t-il, à bout de souffle. « Je suis son cousin.

\- Je crains qu'on ne vienne de le faire sortir, monsieur.

\- Non… oh mon Dieu non. » John s'agrippa au bureau.

« Respire. » Un bras solide passa autour de ses épaules. Lestrade était derrière lui. Tout va bien John. « C'est ce que j'essayais de te dire quand tu as foncé hors de la voiture.

\- On… comment ?

\- Mycroft a prétendu être son père. Il a dit que vue les circonstances…

\- Oh… oh. Alors où est-il ?

\- John. »

Habillé avec ses propres vêtements, immaculé et imperturbable, Sherlock se trouvait en haut de l'escalier. Chacun de ses pas était prudent, comme s'il n'était pas très sûr de ses pieds et ça tua un petit peu John à la vue de chaque mouvement lent. Quand il atteignit le bas de l'escalier, il hésita. Désespérément, John tendit ses bras. Cela brisa ce qui retenait Sherlock et en un instant il emplissait l'étreinte vide.

Il prit le visage de John dans ses mains, faisant voleter ses doigts sur chaque centimètre de sa peau, comme s'il était aveugle. Ses lèvres suivirent, traçant la ligne du front de John, son nez, ses yeux. C'était insensé et merveilleux et John prit une profonde bouffée d'air. Il n'avait pas réalisé qu'il ne pouvait pas respirer correctement quand Sherlock était parti. Maintenant, ses poumons fonctionnaient à nouveau, se battant pour chaque bouffée d'air qu'ils pouvaient prendre tandis que ses mains étaient serrées sur la taille de Sherlock.

« Plus jamais », Dit John quand les lèvres de Sherlock effleurèrent enfin les siennes. « Je ne peux pas vivre comme ça. »

Il s'attendait à ce que Sherlock se moque de lui ou l'embrasse jusqu'à ce qu'ils oublient tous les deux cette déclaration ridicule. Sherlock ne fit ni l'un ni l'autre. Il se recula assez pour regarder John attentivement dans les yeux.

« Je t'assure, le sentiment est mutuel. » Puis Sherlock l'embrassa. C'était ardent et désordonné. John aurait pu vivre dans ce baiser, attirant Sherlock encore plus près.

« Les jeunes », grommela Lestrade avec un demi-rire quelque part derrière John. « On est toujours là les garçons.

\- En effet. » Mycroft toussa. « C'est un lieu public, Sherlock.

\- John », dit Sherlock très doucement, se reculant juste assez pour parler. « Pendant que j'étais enfermé, est-ce que tu as réuni une équipe ?

\- Heu. Seulement une petite ?

\- Je vois.

\- Ton père est probablement un des pires tueurs en série de toute l'histoire. J'avais besoin d'un peu d'aide.

\- Tueur en série. » Sherlock répara les mots, les laissant rouler sur sa langue. « Mon enfance est soudainement devenue un peu plus claire. Mycroft ?

\- Ca concorde avec les preuves. J'aurai dû deviner beaucoup plus tôt. Je suis désolé.

\- Pas accepté », dit Sherlock d'un ton cassant, l'ombre d'un sourire du côté gauche de sa bouche.

« J'aimerais rappeler que ce tueur est encore dehors, interrompit Lestrade. On a eu Sherlock avant lui, on fait quoi maintenant ?

\- Je croyais que vous préconisiez qu'on laisse la police faire son travail, proposa Mycroft sèchement.

\- Ça c'était avant que je sache qu'on était en train de jouer aux échecs avec un genre de meurtrier savant.

\- On a eu le roi, c'est ça ? » John frotta son pouce sur le poignet de Sherlock. « Ce n'est pas échec et mat ?

\- Il ne va pas juste renoncer. Il a attendu de pouvoir finir le jeu depuis trop longtemps.

\- Explique », demanda Sherlock alors qu'il passait sa main libre dans les cheveux de John. Il les ébouriffa méthodiquement, comme pour refaire un inventaire de chaque mèche. « J'ai besoin de tous les faits. »

_Je n'ai pas toujours été affectueuse, mais j'ai tendu la main pour lui ébouriffer les cheveux. C'est à ce moment que Mycroft est rentré à la maison. Le regard qu'il avait… il était complètement vide et froid. _

« Mycroft. Et si Sherlock n'était pas le roi ?

\- Bien sûr qu'il l'est. On s'est toujours battu à propos de Sherlock. » Des yeux bleus se plissèrent rapidement, cataloguant Mycroft comme s'il essayait de comprendre cette nouvelle information. « Il a toujours été la clé.

\- Non, pas toujours. Tout cela a commencé bien avant votre naissance », remarqua John, puis grogna alors que les pièces du puzzle s'emboitaient dans sa tête. « C'est Amélia qu'il veut.

\- Amélia ?" Sherlock leva un sourcil.

« Ta grand-mère. » John l'entraina dans la voiture. « Je t'expliquerai en chemin. »

Lestrade l'imita, attrapant le bras de Mycroft pour le jeter sur la banquette arrière. Le regard horrifié sur le visage des deux frères Holmes le fit exploser de rire.

« Où est-ce que tu l'as trouvé ? » Sherlock se tourna vers John.

« Il m'a arrêté.

\- Commence par là. J'ai besoin de tout. »

C'était plus facile de tout raconteur à Sherlock que ça ne l'avait été avec Mycroft et Lestrade. Pour commencer, Sherlock ne l'interrompit pas. Il agrippait aussi fermement la main de John et déposa un baiser distrait sur son front quand il eut fini.

« J'ai besoin de réfléchir ». Sherlock se cala dans son siège et ferma les yeux.

John se pencha suffisamment pour reposer sa tête contre celle de Sherlock. Il n'avait pas prévu de s'endormir. C'était comme si son corps avait pris en compte le fait que son copain prenait la situation en main et avait décidé de se reposer sans alerter son cerveaux. Quand il se réveilla, ils étaient en train de se garer dans la rue d'Amélia. Les rideaux étaient toujours fermement tirés, empêchant de dire si une de ses faibles lampes était encore allumée.

« Quelle heure est-il ? » demanda-t-il, se passant une main dans les cheveux.

« Presque trois heures… », Bailla Lestrade. Mycroft et Sherlock parlaient à voix baisse mais arrivaient quand même à faire passer cela pour des cris de colère. « Ça fait vingt minutes que c'est comme ça.

\- Ils parlent de quoi ?

\- Aucun idée. J'ai arrêté d'écouter après la première insulte en grec.

\- Merci. Pour, tu sais. Faire tout ça. » John lui sourit faiblement. « C'est un peu sens dessus-dessous.

\- C'est rien. Si ce n'était pas aussi horrible, ça serait excitant. » Lestrade jeta un regard aux des frères. « Je vois pourquoi tu étais prêt à démonter la porte de ma voiture pour lui. Mais c'est quand même un peu un crétin.

\- Ouais, eh bien… C'est mon crétin, vous savez.

\- Si vous insistez pour parler de moi comme si je n'étais pas assis à côté de vous, la moindre des choses c'est de me complimenter, se plaignit Sherlock.

\- Quel est le plan alors ? demanda John. Beaucoup de compliments en récompense d'une bonne idée.

\- Il veut entrer avec des fausses armes en plomb, ricana Mycroft.

\- Père ne s'y attendra pas. Il a toujours préféré la subtilité.

\- On ne sait pas à quoi on aura à faire, souligna Lestrade. Et s'il avait une vraie arme ? J'ai entendu dire que ça fait plus de mal qu'une fausse.

\- Je vais y aller. » John attrapa la poignée de porte de la voiture. « S'il n'est pas là, au moins Amélia me reconnaitra. Vous autres, vous allez lui faire peur. »

Deux mains attrapèrent ses épaules, le tirant en arrière. Sherlock et Lestrade le foudroyèrent du regard pendant que Mycroft secouait la tête.

« Tu ne peux pas te faire tirer dessus, ordonna Sherlock. Tu as promis.

\- Je ne pense pas que la promesse s'étende à ma mort. Je ne peux pas vraiment contrôler ça.

\- Tu n'as pas à te jeter dans le tas au moindre danger.

\- Ecoute, j'aime bien Amélia et si ton père est déjà là-dedans avec elle, elle n'a sûrement pas beaucoup de temps. » Il attrapa à nouveau la poignée. « Je ne vais pas la laisser se faire découper et mettre dans un congélateur parce qu'on a dû se chamailler sur le sujet d'abord. De toute façon, si Mycroft a raison…

\- J'ai toujours raison.

\- La ferme », aboya Sherlock, ne quittant pas John des yeux.

\- … Alors que l'un de vous entre là-dedans est juste ce qu'il veut. Vous êtes des joueurs ou des pièces d'un jeu ou je ne sais quoi. » Il se pencha pour embrasser Sherlock rapidement. « Il ne s'attendra pas à me voir. Peut-être que ça suffira pour le déstabiliser. »

Avant qu'ils ne puissent à nouveau le retenir, John remonta l'allée et se trouva devant la porte, frappant. Un rideau dans le salon remua. Après encore quelques secondes, le cœur sur les lèvres, la poignée de la porte tourna.

« M. Watson. » Amélia lui sourit légèrement. « Vous savez à quel point il est tard ?

\- Pas trop tard. » Il laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement. « J'étais inquiet.

\- Ah. Le chien loyal de Sherlock. » Une voix soyeuse et sombre ronronna dans l'ombre de la pièce. « Mummy, laisse entrer notre invité.

\- Ah. » John fronça les sourcils. « Donc un peu trop tard quand même ?

\- Il a un couteau, répondit-elle platement. Il le presse contre mon dos maintenant. Je suppose que c'est censé être une menace.

\- Très bien. » John entra et referma la porte derrière lui. « Bonjour, M. Holmes.

\- Nous allions prendre le thé », dit M. Holmes doucement sortant de la pénombre. « Tu devrais te joindre à nous. »

Un plateau de biscuits, des digestives biscuits (1) trônaient cette fois sur la table basse avec une théière fumante et deux tasses pareilles à celle qu'Amélia avait cassées. Avec la pointe de son couteau, M. Holmes fit un geste pour faire assoir Amélia et John sur le canapé, puis s'assit dans le fauteuil en face d'eux. Sans avoir l'air préoccupé, Amélia versa deux tasses de thé et en tendit une à son fils. Elle souffla doucement sur la vapeur de la sienne.

« Alors, comment va ta mère, Johnny ? » M. Holmes sourit avec trop de dents avant de prendre une longue gorgée. « Tu as fait passer une ou deux nuits difficiles à cette pauvre femme.

\- Elle va survivre. » John prit un biscuit, le cassant et deux, puis en quatre. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre un seul regard vers la fenêtre. Qu'importe leur plan, il serait ruiné si M. Holmes ne faisait que suspecter, rien que pour un moment, qu'il n'était pas venu seul. « Même si elle va se faire du souci si je ne rentre pas demain.

\- Vraiment ? » Le sourire de requin disparut pour laisser place à quelque chose de neutre et vide. « Comme tu as de la chance. Tu ne crois pas qu'il a de la chance, maman ?

\- Je pense que quelqu'un qui élève un fils comme John serait bouleversé s'il ne rentrait pas, répondit-elle sereinement. C'est un bon garçon.

\- Oui. » M. Holmes pencha légèrement la tête comme s'il essayait d'avoir un nouveau point de vue sur John. « Ce n'était pas mon cas, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Non. Et tu es devenu un homme horrible. » Elle avait un sourire tendu. « J'aurais dû te prendre dans mes bras plus souvent ?

\- Non. » M. Holmes finit son thé et posa doucement la tasse. « Je ne suis pas sûr que ça aurait aidé. Mais tu aurais pu être plus juste dans ton affection. Elsbeth avait toujours droit à plus.

\- Ta sœur méritait plus que ce que je n'avais. » Elle redressa sa posture déjà impeccable. « Pourquoi avoir attendu aussi longtemps ? Tu veux me tuer depuis des années. Tu aurais pu le faire facilement.

\- Jamais facilement. » Le couteau brillait dans la pénombre alors qu'il le tenait bien haut pensivement. « Je voulais que tu saches. Je voulais t'amener tes petits-enfants et les laisser mourir à tes pieds. Que tu regardes ta descendance disparaitre. Ça aurait dû être ton dernier souvenir.

\- Alors où sont-ils ?

\- J'étais pressé. » Il soupira, faisant tourner le couteau dans les airs. « Mes garçons sont très intelligents, tu sais. Mais tout de même, le pauvre Mycroft n'était pas prêt à voir le pire en moi avant que ça ne lui soit envoyé en plein visage. Tu peux remercier M. Watson pour t'avoir épargné le carnage familial.

\- Je peux ? » Ses yeux se posèrent sur John. « Comme c'est gentil.

\- Je vais disparaitre une fois que j'en aurai fini ici. Peut-être en Inde ou en Thaïlande. » Il tendit la main pour caresser le genou d'Amélia. Elle la recouvrit avec la sienne. « Je ne pouvais pas m'en aller sans prendre soin de toi, maman.

\- Je t'ai déjà parlé du jour où tu es né ? » La voix d'Amélia était presque chaude, très proche de la tendresse.

« Non, je ne crois pas. » M. Holmes feignit l'ennui, ses yeux se fermant même pendant qu'elle parlait.

« C'était une journée chaude. J'étais dehors dans le jardin quand j'ai perdu les eaux. Elle sourit légèrement. Tu étais en avance de six semaines. Minuscule, bleu et sans défense. Ils ont dit que tu ne survivrais pas, mais je leur ai prouvé le contraire. Je t'ai forcé à manger, je t'ai réveillé toutes les heures pour une gorgé de lait. Ton père disait que je t'avais gardé en vie par la seule force de ma volonté.

\- Où veux-tu en venir ? » Le couteau vacilla, puis tomba. M. Holmes fronça les sourcils vers sa main vide, fléchissant ses doigts.

« J'aurais dû te laisser mourir. » Elle tapota gentiment la main qui tenait le couteau. Ça aurait été plus aimable pour tout le monde. Peut-être même pour toi. Pourtant. Il n'est jamais trop tard pour s'occuper de ce genre de chose, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Salope. » M. Holmes chancela en se levant, faisant osciller son couteau sauvagement. Ses pieds glissèrent sous lui et il dut attraper le fauteuil pour rester debout. Saisissant sa chance, John jaillit sur ses pieds et le frappa fortement dans l'estomac. M. Holmes dirigea son couteau vers lui, mais il n'était pas difficile d'y échapper.

« Vous devriez vous assoir. » John le poussa avec force en arrière jusqu'à ce que l'homme s'affaisse dans le fauteuil.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? » Grognant, M. Holmes pointa son couteau d'une manière accusatrice vers Amélia. « Qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait ?

\- Pas autant que j'aurais dû faire et beaucoup, beaucoup moins que ce que tu mérites. » Elle se pencha et prit le couteau par la lame de sa main mole. Du sang coulait entre ses doigts. « Allonge-toi mon cher. Je serai là quand tu te réveilleras.

\- Non ! » Il essaya d'attraper le couteau, mais ses doigts nerveux ne faisaient qu'effleurer le manche. « Je dois en finir.

\- C'est fini mon garçon. » Elle posa le couteau sur un napperon blanc sous une lampe.

Un bruit de verre se fit entendre et Lestrade déboula dans la pièce, un démonte-pneu dans une main. Il s'arrêta brusquement, assimilant la scène. M. Holmes s'est effondré sur le sol, convulsant et gémissant inconsciemment.

« Du Diazépam. J'en prends parfois pour dormir. » Amélia desserra sa main ensanglantée. « J'ai mis la moitié de la bouteille dans le thé. Il l'a toujours bu trop sucré. Sinon il aurait surement senti le goût.

\- Vous n'avez pas idée. » John essaya de ne pas rire, parce que ce n'était pas drôle. Vraiment pas. « C'est le tour préféré de Sherlock. Vous pensez que l'empoisonnement est génétique ? »

Comme s'ils attendaient un signal, Sherlock et Mycroft firent irruption par la porte d'entrée, des armes de fortune à la main. Sherlock tenait une sorte de râteau et Mycroft avait trouvé un nain de jardin à l'air troublé.

« Elle l'a assommé », expliqua faiblement Lestrade. « Elle a drogué son thé.

\- Vous devez être mes petits-fils. » D'un pas élégant, Amélia laissa derrière elle son fils inconscient et se tint devant les deux frères. « Je suis vraiment désolée. Ce n'est pas une façon de se rencontrer.

\- Ce n'est pas grave. » Mycroft posa la statue ennuyée et tendit sa main. Je suis Mycroft et lui c'est Sherlock. « C'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer.

\- Le plaisir est définitivement le mien. » Elle lui prit la main et lui sourit. « C'est très gentil de votre part de venir à la rescousse d'une vieille dame.

\- Tu n'en avais pas vraiment besoin. » Sherlock la regardait avec une lueur de respect dans les yeux. « Tu l'as tué ?

\- Je ne crois pas. » Elle regarda derrière elle. « John ?

\- Oh. » Il descendit du canapé et prit délicatement le poignet de M. Holmes. « Il y a un pouls.

\- Ah. » Elle se retourna. « J'aimerais parler avec vous mais vous devez partir maintenant. Je vais appeler la police moi-même. Ils me connaissent dans le secteur. Je vais leur dire qu'il est entré ici en fureur. Ils vont comprendre que je lui ai donné quelques pilules pour le calmer. Je doute même qu'ils m'emmènent pour me poser des questions.

\- Compte tenu de ce pour quoi on le recherche, je ne parierai pas là-dessus, grimaça Lestrade. Je préfèrerais vraiment garder un œil sur lui. Et s'il se réveillait ?

\- On était superflu dès le début. Elle avait la situation en main grogna Sherlock. N'est-ce pas grand-mère ?

\- Exactement. » Et pour la première fois depuis qu'il l'avait rencontrée, Amélia sourit pleinement. « Maintenant allez-y et sortez de mes pattes. J'ai des choses à faire. »

John fut le dernier à passer la porte endommagée. Quand il regarda par-dessus son épaule, il vit Amélia se diriger vers la cuisine, puis fouiller dans un tiroir. Elle y trouva un long fil bouclé de téléphone, et la dernière chose qu'il vit fut son retour dans le salon, probablement pour ligoter son fils jusqu'à ce que la police vienne le chercher. Il cacha un sourire avant de courir pour rattraper le reste de l'équipe.

« Je vous dépose tous les deux chez vous », déclara Mycroft quand ils furent assis. « M. l'agent, je vais devoir exiger votre adresse pour vous ramener où vous appartenez.

\- Très bien. » Lestrade rit faiblement. « Vous ne pouvez pas me laisser errer dans les rues. Merde… Denise. Elle va être morte d'inquiétude.

\- J'en doute. Elle est sans doute sortie à la recherche de quelqu'un d'autre. » Sherlock bailla, s'étalant sur la banquette pour poser sa tête sur les genoux de John. « Elle a peu d'intérêt pour vous, elle apprécie seulement la régularité que vous apportez. Et vos longues heures de travail qui lui permettent de continuer les différentes relations qu'elle aime tellement.

\- Comment peux-tu éventuellement…

\- Vous pensez que John et moi sommes, en quelque sorte, courageux. » Son nez se plissa comme si le mot l'avait offensé. C'est probablement le cas. « Ça n'a rien à voir avec le courage. Mais tout à voir avec le fait d'être intelligent. Pourquoi est-ce que je laisserais tomber quelque chose qui rend ma vie plus agréable et plus facile seulement pour faire plaisir à ce monde débile qu'est l'opinion publique ?

\- Sherlock, gloussa Mycroft. Franchement.

\- Franchement quoi ? » Sherlock prit la main de John et la plaça dans ses cheveux en une demande claire. « C'est un bon conseil.

\- Je crois que c'est le mot sherlockian pour merci. » John sourit vers ce visage qu'il aimait tant et caressa obligeamment les boucles noires sauvages.

« Est-ce que ''de rien'' est généralement exprimé avec un coup de poing en plein visage ?

\- Beaucoup plus souvent que vous ne l'imaginez. » Soupirant, Sherlock tourna son visage vers l'estomac de John, et après quelques minutes son souffle s'apaisa et il semblait dormir.

« Hey Mycroft, ça va ? demanda John dans le calme qui suivit.

« Ça va. » Mycroft se tourna de la vitre pour faire face à John avec un sourire poli.

« C'est pas grave si ce n'est pas le cas, tu sais. » Il continua de caresser les cheveux de Sherlock. C'était un geste apaisant. « Je veux dire, il y a beaucoup à encaisser.

« Je n'ai pas besoin de sympathie. Ca a peut-être été soudain, mais rien de tout ça n'a vraiment été une surprise. Il y aura des retombées et je vais devoir recalculer certains de mes projets à long terme. Je pense que mon nom fera réfléchir les gens à deux fois pendant un certain temps. » Il haussa minutieusement les épaules. « On ne peut rien y faire.

\- Tout de même. Fin d'une époque et tout ça, n'est-ce pas ? » Lestrade passa une jambe sous lui. « Ça n'a pas dû être amusant de naviguer autour de lui pendant toute votre vie.

\- Vous n'avez aucune idée de ce que je considère comme amusant, agent. » Le petit sourire de Mycroft disparu entièrement. « Peu importe ce que mon père était, il était l'un des deux seuls hommes que j'ai jamais rencontré que je pourrais considérer mon égal intellectuel. L'autre est mon idiot de petit-frère. Le monde est peut-être devenu un endroit meilleur, plus sûr, ce soir, mais il est aussi devenu tellement plus petit et plus ennuyant.

\- Greg.

\- Pardon ?

\- Je pense que vous devriez m'appeler Greg. » Lestrade poussa Mycroft avec son coude. « Je suis désolé pour tout ce que vous avez perdu. Je ne peux pas prétendre comprendre puisque je ne suis pas un génie et tout ça, mais je sais que les amis vous aident quand vous êtes en deuil.

\- Je ne suis certainement pas en deuil.

\- Je t'avais dit que Sherlock avait tort », répéta John puis baissa la tête pour que Mycroft ne puisse pas voir son sourire.

« Je n'ai jamais tort », grommela Sherlock dans le pull de John.

« Je croyais qu'il dormait, rit Lestrade.

\- Oh, il dort, soupira Mycroft. Il peut corriger les gens pendant qu'il dort. Il a fait fuir une demi-douzaine de nounous comme ça.

\- C'est vraiment perturbant. »

La discussion tourna court ensuite. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant l'immeuble de Lestrade juste au moment où les premières lueurs grises de l'aube passaient entre les nuages.

« Greg », dit doucement Mycroft avant que Lestrade ne puisse s'échapper. « Merci.

\- De rien. » Greg sourit joyeusement. « Si je ne finis pas du mauvais côté de la table d'interrogatoire dans les prochains jours, on devrait sortir boire un verre ou quelque chose.

\- Quelqu'un a-t-il déjà mentionné que vous êtes un peu fou ? » Demanda Mycroft, les yeux légèrement écarquillés.

« On me l'a déjà dit, mais je crois que j'ai de la concurrence. Bonne nuit John. Donnes de tes nouvelles.

\- Merci pour tout. » John attrapa sa main pour la serrer, essayant de ne pas faire tomber Sherlock de ses genoux. « Bonne nuit Greg. »

Quand il eut disparu dans son immeuble, John souleva un sourcil en direction de Mycroft qui l'ignora soigneusement. La voiture fit son chemin à travers les rues en éveils, s'arrêtant finalement devant leur appartement. John était extrêmement content de voir le vieux bâtiment.

« Allez viens, catastrophe. » John secoua Sherlock. « On est à la maison. »

Avec un énorme bâillement et un étirement athlétique, Sherlock bondit de la voiture comme si elle était en feu. Avant que John ne puisse le suivre, il entendit Mycroft l'appeler.

« Il y a un sujet sur lequel je n'avais… pas tout à fait raison.

\- C'est douloureux ? » Demanda John ouvertement étonné.

« Un peu, soupira Mycroft. Cette guerre… peut-être qu'on est du même côté.

\- Et contre qui tu penses qu'on se bat alors ?

\- Tous les autres. » Mycroft sourit sombrement. « Bonne nuit, soldat.

\- Monsieur. » John exécuta un rapide salut avant de courir pour attraper Sherlock dans une étreinte serrée, le suivant à l'étage dans la chaleur.

.

**Environs un an plus tard**

« Assure la sensibilité de toute la face sauf de l'angle de la mâchoire et innerve les muscles masticateurs », lut Harry. Elle était couchée sur le lit, dépassant du bord. Des fiches de révision étaient posées en désordre sur le sol devant elle.

« Nerf trijumeau. » John se pencha en arrière sur sa chaise de bureau. « Sensoriel et moteur. Il se situe dans la fissure orbitaire supérieure.

\- Correct. » Elle laissa la fiche tomber et rejoindre ses compagnes.

« Nomme un syndrome qui l'affecte », cria Sherlock de la kitchenette où il était penché sur son microscope.

« Oh… Wallenberg ! L'un des rares trucs qui provoque un AVC qui touche à la fois le côté gauche et le droit du visage au lieu d'un seul.

\- Dégueu. » Harry sourit à John à l'envers. « Le cerveau marche vraiment comme ça ?

\- Une perte de temps de nous enseigner tout ça si c'est une blague, tu ne crois pas ? »

La sonnette retentit.

« Elle est en avance. » Harry soupira, se relevant pour attraper son sac et commencer à ranger ses devoirs. « Elle doit se sentir coupable à propos de quelque chose.

\- Sois gentil. » John prit un livre égaré et le lui passa. « On a le dimanche entier ensemble cette semaine, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Sherlock a dit qu'on pouvait tester le pH de toutes les sources d'eau locales.

\- Ça a l'air excitent.

\- Quelqu'un doit bien être responsable de son éducation, dit Sherlock sèchement. L'état de l'enseignement des sciences est catastrophique. Honnêtement, John. Les nerfs crâniens ? Je savais ça avant d'avoir dix ans.

\- Sois gentil. » Harry imita John, les faisant tous les trois éclater de rire. Le coup à la porte les fit sursauter tous les trois.

« Salut, maman. » John ouvrit la porte. Emma lui sourit fermement.

« Salut, Johnny. Comment ça va ?

\- Bien. Merci. » Il recula pour laisser Harry passer la porte. « Ses devoirs sont faits.

\- On a mangé du wok au diner, intervint Harry. Johnny a un exam sur le cerveau demain.

\- Sur les nerfs crâniens », corrigea Sherlock de la cuisine.

« Bonjour Sherlock, lança Emma.

\- Mme Watson. »

John ne s'éloigna pas de la porte. Il était arrivé à un stade de détente polie avec sa mère mais John soupçonnait parfois amèrement que c'était seulement pour la garde gratuite de sa sœur. Il appelait son temps avec Harry ''la garde alternée'' dans sa tête. Trois jours par semaine et tous les dimanches.

« Bien. Bonne nuit Johnny. » Elle se pencha sur le seuil de la porte pour poser un baiser sur sa joue, le prenant de court.

« Bonne nuit, maman. »

Il s'adossa à la porte fermée pendant une minute, regardant Sherlock se déplacer dans l'espace restreint qui lui servait de laboratoire. Il fouilla dans un tiroir du bureau et en sortit les cadeaux qu'il avait emballé seulement le matin-même, une fois Sherlock parti en cours.

« Tu fais quelque chose d'important ? » John passa un bras autour de la taille de Sherlock, heureux de pouvoir reposer sa tête contre ses omoplates fortes. C'était injuste que Sherlock continue de grandir.

« Ça peut attendre. » Des récipients en verre s'entrechoquèrent, puis Sherlock se retourna dans ses bras, se penchant pour un baiser. « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- Tu avais tort.

\- Vraiment ? » Sherlock sourit avec anticipation. « A propos de quoi ?

\- Des noces de papier. C'est pour le premier anniversaire dans la tradition américaine. C'est pour le second ici. La première année, c'est censé être du coton.

\- Ah ça. Je le savais. » Sherlock haussa les épaules. « Le coton est ennuyeux.

\- Eh bien, moi je l'ai fait correctement. » John lui remit le premier paquet, plat et sans fioriture. « Joyeux anniversaire.

\- C'est une de tes histoires ?

\- Oui. »

Sherlock fronça les sourcils, mais ouvrit le paquet et lut assidûment les premières pages. John ne prit pas la peine de reculer, profitant du dégout qui apparaissait lentement sur le visage de Sherlock.

« John.

\- Mm ?

\- C'est horrible et même si c'est une métaphore, c'est complètement faux. » Sherlock jeta la pile sur la table. « Larmoyant, stupide et avec une mauvaise utilisation des allégories.

\- Je me doutais que tu allais dire ça. » John secoua l'étoffe qu'il avait cachée derrière son dos avant de l'enrouler gentiment autour du cou de Sherlock. « C'est pourquoi je t'ai aussi acheté une écharpe.

\- C'est très… flashy. » Sherlock leva un sourcil. « Et en motif écossais.

\- Oui. Très bonne observation. » Il passa ses mains sur le bord de l'écharpe, déviant vers l'avant de la chemise de Sherlock. « Tu aimes ?

\- C'est hideux. » Sherlock toucha le bord avec précaution. « Mais assez chaud. Utile. J'approuve.

\- Bien. » John lui fit un grand sourire. « Je suis un peu triste de ne pas avoir eu de rose, tu sais. Tu m'as pourri gâté.

\- Je ne vais pas me répéter. » Sherlock tendit sa main vers le haut dans un angle improbable et sortit quelque chose de l'un de leurs placards. Il le serra dans sa main. « Promets-moi que tu ne vas pas réagir de façon excessive.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? » John plissa les yeux, se préparant à faire un pas en arrière pour commencer une bonne grosse dispute.

Sherlock déroula ses doigts du rouleau de papier. John arracha la fermeture et l'ouvrit avec beaucoup de soin. Il parcourut les lignes une fois, puis encore une fois plus lentement.

« C'est… tu ne peux pas juste… Sherlock. » John laissa échapper un souffle tremblant. « Pourquoi ?

\- C'était quelque chose de simple à accomplir, et ce n'est pas comme si j'avais encore envie de l'ancien. Ca attirait trop de mauvaises attentions. » Sherlock croisa les bras de façon protective autour de lui-même. « Pas bien ?

\- Non, c'est plus que bien. Tellement plus. » Avec une grande délicatesse, John posa le document de côté avant d'attraper Sherlock pour être à son niveau. « J'espère que tu ne le regretteras jamais.

\- Je ne fais pas dans les regrets.

\- Si tu le dis. » John embrassa des lèvres souriantes avec beaucoup de satisfaction. « Sherlock Watson. Ca ne sonne pas aussi bien que Holmes. Tu sais si un jour on se marie, tu devras refaire toutes les démarches administratives.

\- Je ne vais pas t'épouser.

\- Non ?

\- Tu sais à quel point je déteste les redondances. Il y a quelque chose d'autre.

\- Ça ne peut pas attendre ?

\- Non, c'est important.

\- Très bien. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- Les affaires classées.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a avec elles ?

\- Tout. Je sais ce qu'on va faire de notre vie. » Le sourire de Sherlock faisait de la concurrence aux requins. « On va créer la première unité de résolution d'affaires classées de Londres.

\- Tu as oublié la partie où je veux être un médecin ? Où je veux aider les gens ? Et de préférence des gens vivants ?

\- Ne soit pas un idiot. Tu préfèrerais être avec moi plutôt qu'avec n'importe qui d'autre, et c'est là où je serai. La médecine légale ! Un domaine de pointe, tu pourrais faire une superbe carrière.

\- J'ai le droit de donner mon avis ?

\- Oui, soupira Sherlock. Mais tu vas être d'accord avec moi au final, alors pourquoi ça te dérange ?

\- J'aime avoir l'illusion d'un partenariat. » John leva les yeux au ciel. « Honnêtement, comment tu peux passer de romantique à complètement dingue en quelques secondes ?

\- Je te l'ai déjà dit. » Sherlock mordit la lèvre inférieure de John qui retint un gémissement. « Je ne suis pas romantique. Maintenant promets-moi.

\- Je te promets, espèce d'idiot complet. » John le poussa vers le lit. « A ton tour.

\- Je te promets. » Sherlock les fit tous les deux basculer sur le matelas. « Jusqu'à la fin des temps. »

(1) Sorte de biscuit anglais


End file.
